Warriors: A New Dawn
by Lucian411
Summary: New Warriors, new clans, and new prophecies. Many allies are made and others will fall... Follow Wolfkit as he travels through light and into the dark. The darkness is just the beginning of the end...
1. Prologue

Allegiances:

 **Fireclan:**

 **Leader:**

Wildstar –A long-furred black tom with green eyes and a white tail

 **Deputy:**

Sedgemouse –A Calico she-cat with red front paws and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Tinyheart –A spotted tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Olivespots –Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Shiningsky –Light gray tom with white patches with blue eyes

Hailfeather –Mottled gray tom with hazel eyes

Flametooth –Ginger tom with black tail tip and sharp-green eyes

Nettlefrost –Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Blacktuft –Tortoiseshell with green eyes

Petalnose –Solid blue she-cat with copper eyes

Thistlewing –Long-furred cream tom with green eyes. Blind in his right eye

Timberhawk –Brown tom with sharp-green eyes

Duskbird –Light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Cedarbee –Small black tom with white muzzle with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Sagepuddle –Tabby she-cat with brown eyes(mother to Dawnkit, a light brown she-cat)

Rabbitshine –Gray she-cat with fur standing out on all angles with golden eyes

Quailwhisper –Gray she-cat with green eyes(mother to Duskkit, a ginger tom, and Owlkit, a light brown spotted tabby)

Mistbird –Small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyspots –Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes(mother to Wolfkit, a gray tabby tom with odd-eyes, and Lightkit, a white-and-black tom)

 **Apprentices:**

Pinepaw –Dappled golden she-cat with pretty green eyes

Sparrowpaw –Mottled gray she-cat with green eyes

Twigpaw –Ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

Driftpaw –White tom with blue eyes

Applepaw –Black tom with amber eyes

Snakepaw –Dark gray tom with brown eyes

Greypaw –Light gray tom with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Crowtail –White tom with short fur, blind with dull blue eyes

Brownstorm –Tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Greenclaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **Earthclan:**

 **Leader:**

Whitestar –Solid white tom

 **Deputy:**

Goldenspirit –Spotted brown tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ashmask –Small brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Suneyes –Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Mumbleskip –Light brown tom

Hareclaw –Ginger-and-white tom

Brindleflame –Mottled gray she-cat

Bouncespots –Brown tom with white spots

Sandytail –Dark gray she-cat

Aspenbranch –White she-cat

Sootheart –Dark gray she-cat

Crowshine –Brown-and-white tom

Adderpelt –Ginger tom

Kestrelfern –Light brown tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Nightwhisper –Solid gray she-cat

Deereyes –Cream tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Petalpaw –Very small tortoiseshell she-cat

Sandpaw –Ginger tom

Harepaw –Dark gray tom

Sneezepaw –White tom with a wet nose

Russetpaw –Mottled gray she-cat

Shrewpaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat

Splashpaw –Dark brown tabby

 **Elders:**

Nightfang –Solid black tom with white ears

Pebblespot –Agouti tabby tom

* * *

 **Airclan:**

 **Leader:**

Shredstar –Dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Blossomflight –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:**

Gorsemist –Calico she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Goosespring –Solid blue tom

Mossyshade –Black she-cat with white belly-fur

Tumblesky –Gray-and-white tom

Flameheart –Ginger tom

Cedarfrost –Ginger she-cat with white paws

Ashdust –Thin, gray tabby tom

Echopool –Silver tabby tom

Blizzarddust –Tortoiseshell she-cat

Prickletooth –Black tom with white chest

Palewhisper –Chestnut brown she-cat

Sharpmist –Agouti tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Moonburr –Solid black she-cat

Sandyfur –Calico she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Rosepaw –Cream-and-brown she-cat

Graypaw –Solid gray tom

Ripplepaw –Blue-gray she-cat

Spiderpaw –Pale ginger tom

Berrypaw –Dark-gray tom

Newtpaw –Small black-and-white tom

Swiftpaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elders:**

Fallenflake –Solid red tom

Stonewhisper –Cream tom with a short tail

Softfur -Blue tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

 **Waterclan:**

 **Leader:**

Eaglestar –Small cream she-cat

 **Deputy:**

Hollowsplash –Muscular mitted tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

Spottedcloud –Solid white she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Browndust –Dark brown tom

Sunnyspot –Mottled golden tom

Fallowstripe –Silver tabby she-cat

Talonblaze –Solid black tom

Antstripe –Brown-and-black tabby tom

Brackengorse –Spotted ginger tom

Daisyleaf –Gray she-cat

Shimmerstem –Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long tail

Poppyskip –Brown tabby she-cat

Marshtalon –Light brown tom

 **Queens:**

Peartuft –Cinnamon tabby she-cat

Softdrop –Fawn tortoiseshell she-cat

Ottershine –Black-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Snakepaw –Smoky black tom

Sweetpaw –Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Barkpaw –Dark brown tabby tom

Sagepaw –Solid black she-cat

Ivypaw –Mottled tabby she-cat

Runningpaw –Tuxedo tom

Flowerpaw –Dusky brown tabby she-cat

Heronpaw –Solid white tom

 **Elders:**

Finchdust –Spotted tabby tom

Cinderpad –Mackerel tabby she-cat

Whitecloud –Tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the forest. Thunder clapped in the distance as the wind howled across the trees and the rain pelting the leaves mercilessly. In the Warrior's den, many were trying to sleep, shuffling and mewing quietly only to be waken up by the raging elements outside. Not too far away, a wail erupted along the Fire clan and Earth clan border only to be drowned out by sounds of the storm.

A white cat moved frantically alongside his mate, "W-w-what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? What should I do to help?" His mew reaching the state of panic as his mate lay on the wet grass, writhing in pain.

"Find me a stick. A strong o-" The tortoiseshell's meow was cut off by the sudden spasms in her belly. The kits would come out anytime now.

The white tom searched for a stick, but to no avail, there were no sticks anywhere. _Mousedung!_ His eyebrows twitched, _there's got to be something I can use to ease the pain… Guess I have no choice._ The tom sprinted back to his mate.

"What took you so long? Where is my stick?" The queen yowled again as another set of spasms wracked her body.

The tom held out his front paw. "We have no choice. When you push, bite on to my paw, I'll be fine." He smiled nervously as he slowly inched his paw towards his mate's muzzle.

Suddenly, the tortoiseshell bit down as hard as she could onto the tom's wet front paw and began to push, focusing all her strength on delivering the kits safely.

The white cat wailed in agony as blood started to drip down his mate's muzzle and onto the dirt. "Wow, it's hurting more than I thought it would." He leaned down and saw a small little head slowly squeeze out. "It's working! Come on, push harder! You'll be fine, I'm right here!" He mewed excitedly as more and more of the first kit slid out and onto the ground.

By now his paw was numb, he couldn't feel anything. _That's not good,_ he grimaced as he watched the tortoiseshell push with all her might, so he bent down and broke the first kit's sac, licking the kit's fur the wrong way, as his medicine cat instructed him.

The queen did a final push and the second kit slid out. The tom broke the sac and started to lick the kit, but the gray kit didn't respond. He looked over and saw his mate's eyes glitter with fear as the kit lay, unable to take his first breath, when suddenly, he let out a tiny mew and opened one blue eye and whimpered as the cold rain batted at the cats from above. The tortoiseshell queen looked exhausted, but managed to get up. "I'll take the kits back to the Fireclan camp. I'll suckle them there." She looked back at the wounded tom and flashed him a loving look, and padded in the direction of the Fireclan camp.

The pair moved slowly away from each other, unaware of the pair of green eyes watching them nearby. The cat blinked his eyes thoughtfully and disappeared into the bushes, returning back to the Fireclan camp before the queen did and resumed his guard duty.

 **I like ominous things, and they sometimes come as cliffhangers and such. Anyways, the first chapter will start soon, so be keep an eye out.**

 **Toodles :D**


	2. Burns

**It's been like, one day since I published the allegiances, and I already have 3 reviews! Although I can't really reply to them, I take all of these to heart and I appreciate the time given to comment on my story. Thanks and here's chapter 1 :3**

* * *

It was a cold and dark day in the FireClan camp. Leafbare just arrived and warriors were milling around the fresh-kill pile, waiting for the patrol to be dispatched by the deputy. The kits were playing in the snow, staring in wonder as bits and pieces of snow landed softly on their muzzles. Only Wolfkit sat apart from the group of kits, staring at the group of kits tumbling around clumsily as they tried to keep their balance without falling on each other.

One of the queens, Sagepuddle, padded out of the nursery, "Kits! Why don't you come inside, you'll catch a cold!" she mewed as she picked up Dawnkit, ignoring her exclaims and protest on wanting to continue playing outside.

As the kits slowly filed into the nursery, Owlkit whispered to Wolfkit, "Come on, get in the nursery with us, it's warmer inside." He stood there and waited for Wolfkit to answer him.

In response, Wolfkit continued breathing heavily as he stared at the ground, kneading it with his paws as the snow around it began to melt. Owlkit stared at grass that had been uncovered with the utmost curiosity. He then padded into the nursery, squeaking, "Quailwhisper, something is weird with Wolfkit, I think he's sick."

"I assure you, there is nothing wrong with Wolfkit, he just gets uncomfortable sometimes." She said, as the tortoiseshell stood beside Wolfkit, sniffing his coat for any signs of sickness.

Owlkit still looked concerned. He pointed his muzzle at Wolfkit's front paws and asked, "Then what about here?"

Quailwhisper looked at his front paws, and pulled back in astonishment. She trotted to the medicine cat den and called for Tinyheart. "Tinyheart! I need you to check on a kit for me." As soon as the call was heard, she turned around and walked back, looking at Wolfkit's paws the whole time.

A spotted tabby hurried to where the three cats sat. He looked all over Wolfkit. "I can't see anything wrong with him, and he smells okay to me." Tinyheart muttered to himself, as he inspected the gray tabby, poking him in different places.

Wolfkit shifted uncomfortably, his stopped kneading the ground, but the snow around his front paws started to melt even faster. He looked up at Tinyheart with a look that was unreadable. As Tinyheart moved down towards his front paws, he noticed the temperature began to rise as he knelt down.

 _That's weird._ Tinyheart thought to himself as he put a paw on to of Wolfkit's. "Hey Wolfkit," the tabby kit shifted his attention elsewhere. "Can you slide out your claws, I want to check on them."

The kit said nothing, but slid his claws out as told. As soon as he took them out, Tinyheart felt the air around him getting hotter and hotter. He extended one claw of his own and pressed it against Wolfkit's, immediately pulling back with a hiss. Quailfeather shot him a questioning look, but looked back at Wolfkit and said nothing. The medicine cat lowered his muzzle down to the kit's extended claws, flinching at the sudden heat, crouched down again and pressed his nose against the strangely heated claws.

Tinyheart let out a louder hiss, the three cats sitting next to him flinched. Wolfkit had his eyes closed the whole time, as if he was deep in thought. Tinyheart sat up, obviously in pain, tried to speak calmly. "I found nothing wrong with Wolfkit, except his claws, they appear to be emitting some kind of heat. I'll look into this matter further." He turned to the tabby, "Wolfkit, I'll need you to come to my den every day from now on until we figure out the cause of this heat. Got it?" Wolfkit nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a burn to patch up."

Quailheart nudged the little kit. "Wolfkit, you can open your eyes now." Wolfkit breathed in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes and began padding slowly to the fresh-kill pile.

Much to his discomfort, Wolfkit attracted a lot of attention, warriors and apprentices alike. He looked around, confused, when one of the apprentices, Snakepaw ran up to him. "Wow, Wolfkit, I never knew you had a red eye." He looked at the kit with awe.

Wolfkit turned in another direction, still headed for the fresh-kill pile. "I don't have one." He muttered softly, only loud enough for Snakepaw to hear.

"Well, you do now, come on, and lets take a look shall we?" Snakepaw padded cheerfully towards a small puddle, which had been frozen over.

Wolfkit leaned over to look at his reflection. _The reflection is very blurry. I can't see myself that well, but why is there a bit of red in there?_ He looked away.

Snakepaw wiped at the ice with his paw. "Should be better, I can see myself clearly. Come on, look at it."

Wolfkit leaned over to his reflection in the ice and his eyes grew as wide as a moon from shock. He pushed himself back and stared at the eyes. _One blue eye and one red eye. What is this? I know my eyes are different colors, but when did my green eye turn red?_ Wolfkit whirled around and looked at Snakepaw, eyes wide, and ran back to the nursery. _Why?_

* * *

 **So chapter 1 is done, I kind of rushed bits and pieces of this chapter, but it came out pretty good, as always I have room for improvement, so flames and reviews welcome, I'll see you when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Toodles!**


	3. Tree Marks

**OptimusPrime2017:** **Wow. This is interesting. He has a red eye and hot claws. Hmm…some kind of power?**

 **A: On the right track there, I would say it's somewhat of a gift, Wolfkit thinks it's a curse. But so far it is a power nonetheless. More will be revealed soon :D**

 **I hate it when I start writing a chapter and it gets late very quickly and I have to stop writing until the next day, it kind of stops the flow of things and whenever I get back to the chapter the next day, I completely forget what I wanted to write yesterday so I end up writing something different than what I intended to write yesterday, so when I come back to the chapter later, I will think that something went wrong here. LOL**

 **Enough of my one sentence rant. Flames and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Here is chapter 2**

* * *

Wolfkit sat outside the medicine cat den, waiting for Tinyheart to call him in for his daily inspection. He's been doing this for around a month now, and Wolfkit can't decide if it is getting boring or annoying. As he was waiting at the entrance of the den, Wolfkit could feel a pair of eyes burning into his back. He couldn't tell whom those eyes belonged to, but he didn't dare look back unless he was absolutely sure it would catch the watcher in the act.

Wolfkit let his mind trace back to the times Tinyheart made actual progress in his so-called research. Each time Wolfkit went in the medicine cat den he would get asked the exact same questions. _Do you feel any different? Have your claws grown hotter? Has StarClan told you anything about your claws?_ Wolfkit didn't really know how to answer some of them; he couldn't tell if his claws got any hotter at all. Wolfkit remembered that Tinyheart once said that it was because his paws were probably immune to any kind of heat. His thoughts were caught off when he heard Tinyheart call his name. Reluctantly, Wolfkit padded through the entrance to the medicine cat den.

As he sat in front of the medicine cat, Wolfkit braced himself for the usual questions, but for once, none of them came. Instead, Tinyheart pointed his muzzle towards the entrance. "Today we are doing something different." _Finally._ "We are heading out to the forest to do some experiments on your claws. Mostly to find out how dangerous they can get." The medicine cat called back as he trotted out to the open, Wolfkit following him with interest.

The pair kept walking for a little while until they reached a small tree stump in the middle of a clearing. Tinyheart pointed his tail at the stump. "Since your heat claws gave me that burn, I've wanted to test exactly how much damage they can do. Your claws don't heat up unless you're agitated or uncomfortable in any way. So the point of this experiment is to find the amount of damage it can do and to try to get you to control it." He sat next to Wolfkit. "Think of an enemy cat trying to get into the nursery when another clan is invading."

Wolfkit closed his eyes and tried to imagine a scary cat reaching into the nursery with big paws and abducting one of his friends. Slowly, his claws crawled out and started generating heat, getting hotter and hotter each second.

Tinyheart nodded. "Good. Now go and claw that tree stump as if it were an invading cat."

Wolfkit didn't respond. Instead, he slowly crept over to the tree stump and slashed it twice with his claws. He wheeled back with pain; his claws were aching from striking the tree stump. But the stump didn't get out unscathed, the claw marks were searing and a burning smell floated to the two tom's noses. Wolfkit wrinkled his nose and padded forward followed by Tinyheart to check out the damage.

The medicine cat gave the stump a sniff. "Although your claws are still soft and not yet fully developed, the marks on the tree stump are pretty deep, and it's slowly getting deeper. We have yet to discover the extent of the damage, so we will come back tomorrow."

Tinyheart beckoned Wolfkit to follow, and they headed back to the FireClan camp. "You are reaching six moons, no?" He looked back at the tabby, who said nothing. "I wonder who will be your mentor. If I had to choose, I guess that Duskbird could be your mentor, but it is up to Wildstar to decide."

Wolfkit stayed silent. He didn't really like the nursery, it was too loud when all the kits stayed inside and trampled all over the queens. He'd always stay on the side, observing everything. It wouldn't be too long until Wolfkit moved out of the nursery and into the apprentices' den, alongside of Lightkit. But he would still have to wait for another half a moon.

As the two cats padded through the entrance of the nursery, Wolfkit decided to keep his red eye closed, as he had always done in the camp. Wolfkit didn't like attention; he preferred solitude and silence, unlike others who loved to be around everyone. As he reluctantly walked towards the nursery, he overheard something that caught his attention.

Two cats were huddled together beside the warrior's den. Wolfkit angled his ears in that direction to hear the conversation more clearly. "Thistlewing, what did you want to talk about?" That was Wildstar. "Wildstar, I take back what I said. Pinepaw is ready to become a warrior. Her skills have proved to be far better than any apprentice." Wolfkit continued towards the nursery.

Wildstar nodded. "Then we shall hold the ceremony tonight. Tell Pinepaw to get ready." Thistlewing dipped his head. "Yes Wildstar." He trotted to the apprentices' den, and muttered something to Pinepaw, whose eyes lit up with excitement at the sudden news.

 _Well, that's one thing to look forward to today._ Wolfkit blinked thoughtfully. _Who will be my mentor when the time comes?_ Wolfkit ambled back to the nursery entrance, where he sat and waited for the naming of the new warrior.

* * *

 **Well that was a nice chapter. I wanted to write more, like putting Pinepaw's warrior ceremony in this chapter, but I figured that I would put the ceremony on hold until next chapter, (Along with something else I have planned) as Wolfkit needs some rest between chapters too :3 I will try to get the next chapter up by either tomorrow or Sunday. Until next time**

 **Toodles!**


	4. Ceremonial distress

**My birthday came up, so I didn't have any time to write anything. But now that it's over, here is chapter 3. :D**

* * *

 _Two cats stood over the starry pool in the middle of a clearing. "Isn't he a little too young for this?" The first cat mewed._

 _The other cat sighed. "If not now, then when will he be ready? The Clans need him now, and we need him now. Evil forces have gotten too strong lately."_

 _The first cat blinked thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. He has more responsibility than any other cat in the forest now."_

* * *

Although there some disputes over territory with WaterClan, the rest of the day wasn't much to think about, the patrols came back with nothing to report, the hunting parties didn't bring back much, as usual. Leaf-bare seemed to last forever, but today felt like an eternity. The only thing worth waiting for right now was Pinepaw's warrior ceremony. Wolfkit got up and stretched his legs. _It should be happening right about now._ He padded slowly to the center of the camp, where an enormous boulder stood. This is where all the ceremonies of FireClan have been held, and where Wolfkit will be made an apprentice.

After what seemed like forever, Wildstar climbed nimbly onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Graystone for a Clan meeting!" His meow echoed all around the camp and slowly, the cats all gathered around their leader.

Wildstar puffed out his chest. "As all of you may know, I have been leader for quite some time now, and one of my favorite duties as leader include holding ceremonies." He paused for effect.

Wildstar beckoned Pinepaw forward with his tail, and Shiningsky nudged her forward. Pinepaw crouched and took small leaps up the Graystone and sat beside Wildstar. He nodded, and raised his voice. " I, Wildstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Wildstar looked down at Pinepaw, "Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Pinepaw looked back at him. "I do."

Wildstar spoke once more. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pinemist. StarClan honors your dedication and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan."

Wildstar rested his muzzle on Pinemist's head, and in turn, she licked his shoulder.

The clearing erupted into cheers for the new warrior. Pinemist looked over her Clanmates, and when her gaze rested on Wolfkit, she flashed him a warm smile. Wolfkit didn't react. He continued to gaze up at the night sky, when suddenly the sky turned into a deep red color, and all the cats in the clearing froze except for Wolfkit and Pinemist. Pinemist didn't seem to notice the drastic changes in the sky, but looked at a certain area of the bushes with fear. Wolfkit followed her gaze until a dark shadow flashed through the sky, and slashed Pinemist on the neck. Wolfkit wanted to shout her name, but couldn't.

Just as he was about to get up there himself, the sky reverted back to normal, and the chanting voices for Pinemist gradually started up again as nothing ever happened. Wolfkit looked up in confusion. Who would be able to jump up the Graystone like that? The better question was, why?

Wolfkit quickly weaved his way through the crowd of cats. He climbed his way up to the top of the Graystone, only to find Pinemist looking towards a bush in fear. _Just like what I saw down there!_ He rushed past Wildstar. _Too late!_ He saw the shadow advancing up to Pinemist at a frightening speed. "Pinemist, look out!" His yowl reached Pinemist's ears just in time and reeled back in shock. The mysterious creature hissed in annoyance and flashed Wolfkit a look of hatred. Without warning, it grabbed Wolfkit by the scruff and jumped off the Graystone with a thud, bolting out of the entrance.

It ran to the edge of FireClan territory. Dropping Wolfkit, he mewed with all the anger it could muster. "You… You ruined my plans, how did you know I was going to kill her?"

Wolfkit said nothing; he just stared up at the cat blankly. In the distance, Yowls coming from his Clanmates could be heard and were getting closer. The cat gave him a frustrated look and ran off. Sedgemouse was the first one to reach Wolfkit. She grabbed him by the scruff and carried him all the way back to camp.

As she padded through the entrance, Poppyspots rushed over and started covering Wolfkit with licks all over his fur. He didn't pay any attention to the Clanmates that were gathering around him, instead, he let his mind drift back to the time when he saw the sky turn red. Possibilities scattered across his mind. It could've been a message from StarClan, or a less possible reason would be the prediction would be his intuition and foresight. _Not possible_. Wolfkit's whiskers twitched. He went up to Pinemist to congratulate her for becoming a warrior.

Wolfkit dipped his head. "Congratulations, Pinemist, on becoming a warrior."

Pinemist shook her head. "I should be thanking you. After all, if you didn't yell for me to back off, I most likely would have died." Her eyes shone with gratitude and some other emotion that Wolfkit couldn't quite make out.

Wildstar padded up to them. "Well, that was definitely a surprising turn of events," he mused. "The ceremony will continue on as usual. Pinemist will sit vigil for the camp while the rest of us get a good night's sleep." He jumped off of the Graystone.

But the Clan was still worried. One of the apprentices, Twigpaw, called out; "So how will we deal with the strange cat? It seems like he will come back again."

Wildstar blinked. "Your concerns are mine as well. We shall post a few guards by the entrance just in case the cat in question decides to come back or brings allies."

"Hailfeather, Flametooth, and Nettlefrost. You will take the first guard shift, I will send more warriors to relieve you later." He mewed loud enough so that every cat in the clearing could hear this, just so that some of them can calm down a bit.

The three cats nodded their heads and proceeded down to the entrance of the camp, taking their places. Wildstar looked at Wolfkit. "Come with me, I need to ask you some questions." Without waiting for an answer, he bounded towards his den.

Once they made themselves comfortable in Wildstar's den, he started with the questions. "How did you know that there was a cat trying to kill Pinemist?"

Wolfkit shifted around a little bit, and then answered, "Right before the cat attacked, I received some kind of vision of how she would die this night. The sky turned red, every cat froze except for Pinemist and me. That was when the cat attacked Pinemist. She got slashed in the neck." He dipped his head. "As for how I got the vision, I'm afraid I don't have a clear answer."

Wildstar stared at Wolfkit for a little longer, but turned around. "That will be all then. I had intended to keep you for a little longer, but I have all I need." He smiled. "Wolfkit, you can return to the nursery now."

Wolfkit left Wildstar's den, feeling uneasy about his leader's attitude. Pinemist sat on the Graystone, keeping vigil. When she saw Wolfkit pass by, she flashed him a warm smile and turned back to her vigil. Wolfkit felt somewhat tired, but couldn't fall asleep.

Too much had happened, and there is bound to be more in store for Wolfkit.

* * *

 **Well, that is chapter 3, sorry it took so long, but I was busy but still managed to write a couple paragraphs each day. I hope for chapter 4 to be out on the weekend. As always, reviews and flames are appreciated!**

 **Toodles!**


	5. Apprentice

**Oof, that took longer than expected, charger problems and computer death and weird stuff. But nonetheless fun to write, considering what happens in this chapter. After a long wait, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Wolfkit sat outside the nursery as usual, waiting for his apprentice ceremony, which would take place later that evening. There wasn't much going on these days, but the disputes with AirClan were getting slightly out of hand as of late. Wolfkit has had to watch out for the visions, and were to report to Wildstar if any appeared again. Even though there weren't any lately, Wolfkit couldn't help but feel intrigued. Asking questions such as why me? Or questions like who gave this vision, but mostly why me questions.

The sun was setting. Wolfkit's apprentice ceremony was going to be held very soon. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dragged out a tiny vole to eat. As he chewed on the meat, Wolfkit couldn't help but to notice Pinemist looking at him from afar, sitting with a couple other warriors. As he returned her look, she immediately turned away and continued to talk with her friends. Wolfkit didn't think much of it, and continued to dig into his vole.

The moon was rising slowly. It was almost full; soon it will be time for the gathering. The light reflected off of the Graystone and lit up the camp. It was as beautiful as can get. Once again, Wildstar ran to the base of the Graystone, and with one gigantic leap, he bounded up to the top, landing gracefully. Just as he did with Pinemist's warrior ceremony, he yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Graystone for a Clan meeting!"

Somehow, it soothed Wolfkit's soul when Wildstar's yowl echoed across the clearing. Today would mark the beginning of a new life as an apprentice. Most of the cats were already sitting near the Graystones, as they had been expecting the kit's ceremony and wondered whom Wildstar would choose to mentor "Fire-claws". As the rest of the cats gathered around Wildstar, he quickly gave his chest fur a couple licks and wrapped his tail around his paws.

Wildstar looked down at the rest of the Clan sitting down with glimmering eyes. They were filled with happiness and pride. "I have come to announce another joyous ceremony." He beckoned Wolfkit forward with his tail.

"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw." Wildstar paused for effect. "Your mentor will be Pinemist. I hope Pinemist will pass down all she knows on to you." He puffed out his chest.

All the cats turned around to look at Pinemist. She looked around in surprise with her jaw hanging open. Her eyes glittered with excitement and joy. She bounded up to base of the Graystone. "Pinemist, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shiningsky, and you have shown yourself to be kind and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wolfpaw." Wildstar glanced at Wolfpaw and winked, as if saying, _go on, touch noses._

Wolfpaw walked slowly up to Pinemist, and sat in front of her. Pinemit closed her eyes and bent down to touch noses. Wolfpaw shifted a bit and reached and touched her nose with his, pulling away almost immediately. Pinemist opened her eyes and smiled, her eyes showing the same emotion as when she became a warrior. The Clan started chanting his name with all the power they could muster. "Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" Wolfpaw's face grew hot at all the attention he was getting, and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

The crowd around Wolfpaw parted to let Poppyspots in. Her voice was filled with pride and joy. "Oh Wolfkit, I'm so proud of you, and I'm so proud to be your mother." She licked Wolfpaw's cheek. "It seemed like it was just yesterday that I had kitted you, but you grow so fast." Poppyspots covered the new apprentices' head with steady, rhythmic licks.

When the ceremony was finished and the cats have finished with the chant, Pinemist flicked her tail to the direction of the apprentices' den. "Come on," she meowed, "let's find you a spot to sleep in."

As the two entered the apprentices' den, two other apprentices were just getting settled, and Wolfpaw recognized them as Sparrowpaw and Graypaw. The two of them were the closest of friends, and were inseparable at all times. Lately there were rumors that they could be mates once they became warriors, because they always did everything together. Wolfpaw didn't get it though, as they were only a couple moons older than he was. Wolfpaw glanced at Pinemist, who was looking back and forth between the two apprentices and Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was confused. She is really acting weird.

Pinemist stepped around the empty nests. "Wolfpaw, you can take my nest. It's really comfortable." She nodded at a nest close to the middle of the den. "If I remember correctly, you would be sleeping besides Sparrowpaw."

Pinemist headed towards the entrance of the den. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow then. What we are doing tomorrow is a secret." She winked at Wolfpaw and trotted to the dirtplace.

As night fell, and all the apprentices were already in their nests, murmuring or sleeping soundly, Sparrowpaw rolled over in her sleep and opened her eyes to find Wolfpaw's handsome face right in front of her. She stared at his Wolfpaw's closed eyes. _He smells nice… surprisingly a lot better than most cats. He's tied with Graypaw in scent._ Sparrowpaw yawned and blinked sleepily. _I'll have to get a closer look at him tomorrow, he seems like he may be the one for me._ Her eyes flew open with the realization of what she just thought. _What am I thinking! I like Graypaw, not him!_ Too tired to think about anything else, she let her mind drift off and fell into a deep sleep.

The sun was shining once more, marking yet another day for FireClan. Wolfpaw woke up, yawned and stretched sleepily, unaware of Sparrowpaw's watchful eyes looking at him. _Wow, surprisingly good muscles for a new apprentice._ She stretched and padded out to the clearing to meet up with Graypaw and their mentors.

Once Wolfpaw finished his daily stretch, he looked for Pinemist, who was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a head poked out of the warrior's den and Pinemist walked towards the apprentices' den at a brisk pace, regenerated from a good night sleep. Her face lit up when she saw Wolfpaw up and about and bounded towards him. "Today's a new day! First day of being a mentor can be quite stressful, I think I overslept." Pinemist glanced around in worry. "Anyways, today we are going to patrol the border and I'm going to show you around the FireClan territory." She stole a look at the fresh-kill pile. "Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat before we go?"

Wolfpaw shook his head. "Great! We will head out at once." She padded towards the entrance of the camp. In the corner of his eye, Wolfpaw saw Sparrowpaw and Graypaw, followed by their mentors, Cedarbee and Duskbird.

Cedarbee dipped his head at Pinemist and Wolfpaw. "May we join your patrol?"

Pinemist nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! Let's go!"

Sparrowpaw looked at Wolfpaw, who showed no reaction to any of the new developments. _His personality seems reserved. Most likely prefers to keep to himself unless it is needed for him to speak. His nature could be stoic. Never know._ She turned her head back to Graypaw and smiled sweetly as the group headed out into the territory.

* * *

 **It seems something could be going on.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **It could be a triangle relationship for all we know. I'll leave the plot for you guys to guess. Anyways, flames and reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, so just hang in there.**

 **Toodles!**


	6. Dangerous waters

**I changed the genre from adventure to adventure and romance. Cuz** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).** **I have no plans for the actual romance to start until Wolfpaw becomes a warrior, but you never know, romance blossoms on all trees, no matter the size, cuz** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **… Nice. Here is chapter number 5!**

* * *

The patrol headed out deep into FireClan territory. Pinemist and Wolfpaw took the front while the other apprentices and their mentors took the back. They were approaching EarthClan territory. As soon as Wolfpaw reached the border, claws slashed out at him and he reeled back, almost barreling into Graypaw. Wolfpaw's claws slid out instinctively, rapidly burning through the foliage underneath him. No one seemed to notice crackling sound of the seared grass and flowers, as they were too busy confronting the opposing patrol that just so happened to be there at the time.

Cedarbee curled his lips. "How dare you attack one of our apprentices, he just reached six moons yesterday! If you want to teach him a lesson about borders, than leave it to his mentor!" His tail swayed side to side frantically.

The attacker paid no mind to Cedarbee's words. He tried hard to maintain his temper, but his anger showed through his words. "Little apprentice," his meow was almost a growl. "If you are allowed on a border patrol, than you should at least know where the borders are located. Everyone should respect them, and if I see you or any of you FireClan mouse-brains putting one paw over to our territory, I will personally turn you into to crow-food myself."

Behind him sat a small apprentice who seemed to be hiding behind her mentor. She stared at the FireClan patrol and flinched when she saw Wolfpaw's red eye. He ignored the ginger-and-white tom and proceeded along the border, signaling with his tail for the rest of the patrol to follow. As they caught up, Pinemist giggled, "My, my, Wolfpaw. That was pretty brave of you to ignore him. But next time, I'll lead the patrol." She blushed slightly.

Wolfpaw nodded. Sparrowpaw snorted but otherwise ignored the two. "So, who was the warrior? He seemed very tense and uptight." Graypaw nodded. "Yeah, how come I have never seen him before? I've been an apprentice for long enough now."

Duskbird looked back at the EarthClan border. "That was Hareclaw. He is always the cat that enforces the warrior code, and is very strict on the border topic. Whitestar, EarthClan's leader, doesn't put him on border patrols too often as almost every time he does, Hareclaw always find fault in other patrols." She shrugged in contempt. "Although he is respected in EarthClan, I couldn't possibly care less."

Pinemist came to a stop. The others also paused to see what was bothering her. Cedarbee glanced over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Hey, what are you looking for?"

Pinemist slapped her tail down onto Cedarbee's mouth. "Shut up, mouse-brain. I think I hear something." She turned to Wolfpaw. " So, what do you hear?"

Wolfpaw was having another vision. The sky has turned red, and the rest of the patrol froze, just like during Pinemist's warrior ceremony. He broke off of the patrol, looking around for any signs of a cat dying or being killed. As Wolfpaw burst through the bushes he came across a she-cat who seemed to be running away from something. _Looks to be around the same size as me. An apprentice…_ He stopped. Nothing around them could cause a cat's death. He waited some more, when an older cat burst through the bushes and into the clearing and pinned her down. They seemed to be speaking, but their voices weren't loud enough for Wolpaw to hear. The she-cat had a look of fear on her face when the older cat slashed his claws on her throat. The she-cat convulsed a little bit before lying still onto the blood-covered grass. The vision was over and Wolfpaw was teleported back to the patrol. He knew what he must do.

He took off, leaving the rest of his Clan-mates looking around in confusion. "Wolfpaw, come back!" He heard Pinemist calling his name, but he couldn't turn back, not when he knew a cat is in danger.

Wolfpaw got to the clearing, and he hid in the same bush as in the vision. Silence stilled the air, until a small she-cat ran out the bushes, panting. Wolfpaw waited some more until the older cat appeared from the same bushes, and he bunched his muscles, ready to spring to her aid.

As Wolfpaw's body was small, he couldn't jump far enough so he silently crept closer, careful to not attract attention. As he got closer, the she-cat was already pinned down and the talk had started. Wolfpaw had just gotten close so he could hear what they were saying.

The older cat's meow was shaking, as if he was ready to burst with rage. "Useless cats like you don't belong in WaterClan. You can't hunt, you can't take care of the elders correctly, and you are just a burden, just one more mouth to feed!" His eyes were filled hatred, and he lifted one white paw, ready to end her life.

The she-cat was terrified. She couldn't speak anymore. Wolfpaw sprang out of the bushes, bringing his burning claws down onto the older cat as he screeched in surprise and fell backward. A searing sound could be heard where Wolfpaw's claws dug into the muscular tom's side. The tom yowled in pain and scratched furiously at the ground, making useless attempts at escaping from the fiery claws. Wolfpaw extended his claws even further, causing the mitted tom to wail in pain as the fire burned strongly. The tom lost consciousness from the pain and stopped moving.

The rest of the patrol broke through the bushes as soon as Wolfpaw got off of the tom, and helped the she-cat get up. Pinemist looked afraid. "What did you do to him? Who is this? Why did you do it?" She seemed worried.

The only answer Wolfpaw could come up with as a quiet "I don't know".

Cedarbee sniffed the cowering apprentice. "Seems to be a WaterClan apprentice, and if memory serves correctly, that tom is WaterClan's deputy; Hollowsplash. All of the WaterClan mentors are very strict towards their apprentices, and if the apprentices can't do something right, they get punished." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Cedarbee shifted uncomfortably. "At least, that's what I heard. What that mentor did was proof. Right?"

Duskbird sighed. "Well, we can't exactly bring her back to the WaterClan camp. We would have to explain everything that happened. So I think it would be best if we took her back with us to our camp for now. Wildstar can decide what to do with her." She looked down at the brown tabby. "What is your name?"

The WaterClan apprentice hesitated before answering. "It-it's Flowerpaw. Can you please take me to your camp? I can't go back to WaterClan anyways… They banished me."

Pinemist smiled sweetly. "Poor thing, don't worry. We were planning to bring you back with us anyways, and if there is any trouble, call any of us, and we will be sure to help."

She gave Flowerpaw a couple licks to comfort her.

As they walked through the forest, heading towards the FireClan camp, Flowerpaw kept on leaning on Wolfpaw's side. He didn't mind, and he just continued facing forward, determined to get her back to camp. Pinemist looked at the two and felt a pang in her heart. _What is this feeling I'm getting? Is it jealousy?_ She shook her head. _No, no, I can't be jealous of those two. I have to set my heart straight to focus on mentoring Wolfpaw._ But she couldn't shake off the strange feeling she had as they drew near the camp.

Meanwhile, at the back of the patrol, Sparrowpaw and Graypaw were chatting cheerfully as usual, but Sparrowpaw kept on seaking glances at Wolfpaw. _He seems interesting. On the outside he may seem placid, but on the inside it seems he has a warm heart. Wolfpaw feels like a cat who would protect anyone he cares about, but I'm thinking too ahead. He needs to focus on his training._ Her whiskers twitched, and she went back to chatting with Graypaw.

Surprise was met by the patrol as they entered the camp. All the cats were gathered around Flowerpaw, who was cowering behind Wolfpaw. She didn't like attention, as most of the attention she got consisted of harsh words and swipes to the head or body. Wolfpaw put his tail on her back and guided her carefully along the crowd heading for Wildstar, who noticed the commotion outside his den and was already waiting for their arrival.

Wolfpaw dipped his head. "Wildstar, I have a request to make."

Wildstar tilted his head. "Oh, and what might that be?"

* * *

 **I love writing cliffhangers, but this isn't much of a cliffhanger cuz I think Wolfpaw's request would be easy to guess. But anyways, flames and reviews are welcomed, and I still don't have a schedule as to when chapters will come out, and I probably never will.**

 **Toodles!**


	7. Wolf

**Every time I write a chapter I don't have anything planned. I just wing it and improvise the chapter to how I see fit. I throw in whatever I want, whenever I want to the story. It's kind of like a freestyle type of story writing. I have no idea how this story will end or if I will write another book after this one ends, but for now I think I'll stick with one book until I get new random ideas floating around my head so I can use them later. Still no schedule and still don't want one cuz I am freestyle. Here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Wolfpaw dipped his head. "Wildstar, I have a request to make."

Wildstar tilted his head. "Oh, and what might that be?"

Flowerpaw hid behind Wolfpaw, waiting for the leader's judgement to decide her fate. She has never been any good at dealing with cats with a huge amount of authority. Wolfpaw paused a bit before speaking up once more. "I would like you to take in Flowerpaw into FireClan, at least for a while. She hasn't been faring too well under WaterClan circumstances."

The air around them was very tense as Wildstar fell silent. Abruptly, he broke the silence. "Very well, Flowerpaw can stay. Although I am not in favor of taking in other cats from other Clans, my policy includes helping other cats in need, am I right?" Wildstar shook his black pelt. "I shall announce this to the Clan."

Wolfpaw headed out to the Graystone with Flowerpaw behind him. It was awkward as all of the cat's attention has been set onto the two apprentices. Wildstar suddenly appeared on top of the Graystone. "Looks like I don't have to call you here, but just in case, I'll do it anyways. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Graystone for a Clan meeting!" The cats who didn't bother with the commotion outside gathered around the Graystone, blinking away sleep or cleaning their pelts.

Wildstar looked down on his Clanmates before proceeding. "As most of you may know, a WaterClan apprentice has come back with the 'dawn patrol' I should say." He chuckled. "Wolfpaw here has made a request that I should take in Flowerpaw into FireClan." The clearing stood in silence. "I know that some of you would be against the idea of letting another Clan cat into our Clan, but nonetheless I accepted. From now on, until said otherwise, Flowerpaw will be accepted into FireClan, for we are not heartless beings and we will help those in need." Wildstar paused and took a deep breath. "Flowerpaw's apprenticeship shall be continued here," he beckoned a brown tom step forward. "Your mentor will be Timberhawk. I hope Timberhawk will pass down all he knows on to you."

The two cats touched noses and the Clan fell into quiet congratulations as they weren't sure what to make of this situation. Wolfpaw was lost in thought when Flowerpaw came up behind him. "I-I-I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me back there. If there is anyway I can repay you, go ahead and say it." She dipped her head.

Wolfpaw sniffed. "There is no need to repay me. I just did what any other cat would've done. You've been through a lot today. You should rest up." With nothing else to say, Wolfpaw padded away, unaware that Pinemist was watching them, her tail flicking from side to side.

Poppyspots noticed Pinemist looking at Wolfpaw, and sat down beside her, getting a startled reaction in response. "Wolfpaw is a good cat. He may seem very unapproachable, but if you try hard enough, he may just open up to you. Good luck, I'm rooting for you." She winked and trotted over to the nursery, leaving an embarrassed Pinemist to sit by herself.

Sparrowpaw watched the whole scene with an amused expression. Wolfpaw was very interesting, he seemed to either not care about other's feelings or is very dense in the relationship side of things. Besides the newcomer from WaterClan, life was pretty much normal. She studied Wolfpaw even further. The tabby was sleek and well built, and had odd-eyes, which were pretty rare. Except for a few faults, he was close to perfect. _If only his personality were a bit different, then he would have a lot more she-cats padding after him. Although I admire his sense of justice, it would most likely make trouble with WaterClan if they want their apprentice back._ She called after Graypaw. "Graypaw, I'm tired. Would you like to come to the den with me?"

Her friend lifted his head from the finch he was chewing on. "Sure! I'll join you after I finish this." He licked his lips in satisfaction. "So far it's hitting the spot."

When night fell in the apprentices' den, Flowerpaw had found a nest at the edge at the den, and was already sleeping comfortably. Wolfpaw sat on his nest, washing his face slowly, sneaking glances at the entrance. Sparrowpaw and Graypaw were curled up beside each other, but Sparrowpaw was awake, keeping a watchful eye on Wolfpaw. Finally, he got up and stepped around his den mates, and exited the den. After waiting a while, Sparrowpaw got up and tracked his scent, following it out of the entrance, and into the training hollow, where a solitary tree stump stood in the center of the clearing. Wolfpaw sat beside it, sliding his claws in and out. Sparrowpaw got a closer look at the tree stump. It was almost sliced in half! The stump looked like it would topple over if a cat clawed at it once more. The weird thing about it was that no cat would do this, unless they wanted their claws to be broken. Wolfpaw got up, extended his claws, and sliced the tree stump. This time, the tree creaked and snapped in half, the top half falling on the ground, surrounding Wolfpaw with dust.

When the dust receded, Wolfpaw angled his ears in Sparrowpaw's direction to let her know he knows that she was there. "I've been coming here for a while now, as you may know, my claws produce heat, I've been practicing on this stump so I can learn how to control how much heat would be emitted from my claws. I've learned to somewhat hold it back to about half its maximum capacity." Wolfpaw turned around to face her. "I know you've been watching me. I have no reason to know why, but it makes me uncomfortable knowing that a cat is watching me in secret. If you would like to observe, don't hide, just watching from a distance is fine." He held his claws down on the broken tree stump, letting a burning sound come through.

Sparrowpaw looked from Wolfpaw's claws to his face. His face looked much more handsome and mature in the shining moonlight. His red eye was mysteriously pretty, and he had this neutral look on him that was very entrancing. Sparrowpaw found herself blushing. _How can a tom be so handsome? He has this protective aura around him that attracts all cats, and now that I look more at him, he's starting to look more handsome than Graypaw._ She shook herself, clearing her head from those thoughts. Maybe it was this very reason that caused Pinemist to look at him so much. _I've always liked Graypaw, but it was as a friend. Everyone thinks that when we become warriors, Graypaw and I will become mates. I don't want that. I want to be mates with someone I really love. But I don't think I'm good enough for Wolfpaw. He's too perfect._ Sparrowpaw padded up to Wolfpaw and buried her muzzle into his flank. "I'm so confused. Please help me. I don't know what to do."

Wolfpaw blinked. His eyes betrayed nothing. He started heading back to the camp. "It's late, you'll catch a cold."

Sparrowpaw sighed. _I should hold myself back; wait until the time is right._

Graypaw slept peacefully and was woken up early in the morning to find Sparrowpaw murmuring in her sleep. He leaned over to hear what she was saying. Graypaw couldn't quite make out the whole thing but could only hear her whispering "Wolfpaw". He slowly grew confused. He thought that he and Sparrowpaw were basically destined to be mates when they grew up. Graypaw spent the rest of the night thinking about it, barely getting any sleep in the process.

The sun shined through the entrance to the den to start yet another day in FireClan. The cats that were still asleep were woken up by the light brightening up the camp. Wolfpaw yawned. He didn't sleep very well as he was thinking about what happened last night with Sparrowpaw. Her muzzle buried in his flank. Wolfpaw stretched, shaking the thoughts away as he headed out to start a new day. The Clan was milling around as usual. He saw Sparrowpaw chatting with the other apprentices. She noticed Wolfpaw looking at her and blushed, obviously reminded of yesterday. He scanned the clearing and saw his mentor, Pinemist. She was heading through the entrance of the camp. Curiosity took over and he followed her as she walked through the forest. Pinemist seemed to be taking forever to reach her destination. After a long while, they reached a small pond deep in FireClan territory. Pinemist sat down at the edge, Wolfpaw watching her every move.

* * *

 **Lol Wolfpaw sounds stalker-ish. My first idea for this pond's significance was a secret connection to StarClan, but I would think that would be a little cliché. So in the next chapter the main purpose will be revealed. All types of reviews are welcome, and next chapter will be out… IDK**

 **Toodles!**


	8. 100

**I have school and I am lazy, so I may start to take a little break every now and then so if I don't post a chapter in a certain amount of time, that's probably what happened. Thanks for the support so far and I will keep in mind everything the reviews have said!** **I have intentions to write a book 2 or a sequel of A New Dawn as I have thought of the beginning of the story for it. But book 2 is still far away and Wolfpaw still isn't a warrior. I have plans to make him at least a deputy before he (Editorial cut). So yeah. Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Wolfpaw hid behind the bushes, waiting for Pinemist to make a move. Soon she settled down, deep in thought. Wolfpaw was about to leave when his stomach growled with hunger. He tried his best to keep it down, but some of the noise still escaped him. Pinemist heard the growl and pricked her ears. Almost immediately, she took a defensive position. "Who's there?" Pinemist seemed ready to take on whoever interrupted her alone time.

Knowing there was no way out, Wolfpaw stepped gingerly out of his hiding spot. Pinemist let her fur lay flat. She looked a little too embarrassed for a cat that was just out for peace and quiet. After a while, Pinemist spoke first. "What do you want?" She quickly realized that her choice of words may have sounded a little too harsh. "I-I mean, how are yo- why are you here?" She settled with the last question.

Wolfpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Nothing. I saw you exiting to camp and decided to follow you. It was good practice. Why are you here?"

The she-cat looked away. "Oh you know, a little this, a little that… A little thinking." She blushed a little, telling Wolfpaw that she was hiding more, especially from him.

But he didn't want to meddle in other cat's business. _Too much of a bother_ , he would say. Interacting with other cats wasn't his forte and it also wasn't his most favorite thing to do. After staring at each other, Wolfpaw turned around and left, leaving Pinemist alone to resume her pondering. As he headed back to camp, he cleared his mind, as he did every time he was alone. He found out that after clearing his mind, he could hunt and fight better than usual. Tomorrow would be his first lesson on fighting techniques. Wolfpaw was more or less filling up with anticipation.

When the moon rose up into the empty sky, Wolfpaw had trouble sleeping. Lately he would tend to stay awake when the moon was shining. His limbs were so restless he couldn't take it anymore and walked out the den. Wolfpaw decided to walk a few laps around the camp. The night air was so refreshing. The stars twinkled peacefully while a gentle wind danced through the sky. Wolfpaw felt quite at peace to be here alone. He passed by the night guard, Hailfeather, and nodded to him, who nodded in reply. As Wolfpaw began to circle back to the apprentices' den he decided to practice on his heat control. He exited the camp and started a nice, brisk pace to the training grounds when he noticed a presence following him. Wolfpaw kept quiet so he wouldn't alert the cat tailing him. As soon as he stopped at the training grounds Wolfpaw slid out his claws. "I know you're there, so it's best if you come out if you would like a peaceful solution."

His call was met with silence. Wolfpaw's tail twitched. He did not like to play cat and mouse with anyone, especially if they are very fond of hiding. Still no response. Instead, Wolfpaw heard a little rustle coming from a bush behind him. He turned around and without warning, jumped straight at the bush and found a cat underneath his claws. Wolfpaw snorted. "So, what do you need from me, Pinemist?" He nonchalantly got off to let her up. Pinemist shook herself to rid herself of the extra leaves. "Sorry, I thought it was dangerous for a young apprentice to go out into territory at night. I hope I'm not bothering you?" She scuffed her feet along the ground, as if she was the one being scolded by her mentor.

Wolfpaw blinked. This wasn't like his mentor. She would usually hang out with the other warriors, not any of the apprentices. He didn't know exactly what to say, so he just stuck with; "No, it's fine. You can stay and watch."

As Wolfpaw headed towards the center of the training grounds, he could feel Pinemist's warm gaze on his back. It felt comforting for some reason. Once he reached his destination, he got into a defensive position, and brought out his claws, bringing the heat down to a minimum. Wolfpaw took a deep breath, as he had always done, slowly getting the heat up from 0 to 100 at a steady pace. The higher up he went, the harder it was to keep his claws stable. At around 60, Wolfpaw could feel the sandy ground starting to slightly glow red. At 80, it was getting really hard for Wolfpaw to control and it was taking all his concentration just to keep on raising the level. The first thought entered his mind. _Can I go over 100?_ By now he had reached 95, and the ground was smoldering. Wolfpaw took another deep breath and with all his might, he managed to raise the heat to 100. _It feels like I can't go above 100, it's too unstable. I'll keep at 100 for now._ In the distance, Pinemist watched with awe. It was like she couldn't believe this was her apprentice doing what no other cat can do.

Wolfpaw stood up straight, and raised a claw and sliced the air. The empty space that had met his claws sizzled and emitted a couple sparks. Steam was coming out of his paws, and distorted the air around him. It seemed that at night his claws would let out more heat. It might be something to do with his nature. It was like an adult wolf's: solitary, dark, and serious. Wolves are nocturnal, so that would explain Wolfpaw's excess energy at night. He'd always think the moon is very beautiful, especially with the stars surrounding it.

In the middle of his daze, Wolfpaw felt sudden pains wrack his body. He had never held his heat at full power for this long before, so of course the body would burn through energy faster. His body was not fully developed, so the backlash of going full strength is sure to be stronger than normal. _Guess I'm too young_. As soon as he lowered his heat down to 0, he stumbled, only to be caught by Pinemist, who looked at him with admiration. There was something else in her eyes that Wolfpaw couldn't make out, but he was too tired to think about it further. As he drifted away into sleep, he heard Pinemist's voice. "Come on, let's get you back."

Wolfpaw woke up with a start. He was lying in his nest. The sun was shining, and the den was empty except for him and Pinemist, who was looking down at him. She smiled sweetly. "Hey, how are you doing? Your power was amazing last night."

Wolfpaw struggled to get up. "Yeah, going to 100 took a toll on me. But it's not enough. I have to get stronger than this. Even if my body may hurt, I will still do my training."

Pinemist nodded and flicked his flank with her tail. "Well said. Come on then, we have battle training today. You are sparring with Sparrowpaw and Graypaw. Even though they may be senior apprentices, I believe you are able to match them." She bounded over to the entrance, where the two apprentices and their mentors were waiting.

Wolfpaw made his way to the group sitting by the entrance, and Duskbird nodded to acknowledge that everyone is present. "Wolfpaw, you aren't hungry, I suppose?" Wolfpaw twitched his whiskers, and Duskbird turned around. "Alright then, follow me to the training grounds."

As the cats made their way to the training grounds, Graypaw kept on peeking at Wolfpaw. Finally, after a while, he asked, "Cedarbee, why is Wolfpaw coming along with us? Shouldn't he be with Pinemist for private training first?" Pinemist blushed at the thought of being alone with Wolfpaw.

Cedarbee shrugged. "I don't know, and Pinemist thinks Wolfpaw is skilled enough to come with us for training. It is her choice, so you got to respect that."

"Oh," was all Graypaw could say. He stayed silent after that.

At the training grounds, the warriors split their apprentices apart to tell them what to do. Pinemist was especially worried. "Listen Wolfpaw, even if you are getting overpowered, don't let out your claws, no matter what. It is too dangerous to let it be let out by your Clanmates, alright?" Wolfpaw nodded slightly in response. "Good. Now, they are both around the same in strength, but Sparrowpaw is slightly faster, so it is up to you to choose who to attack first, got it?" Wolfpaw nodded again. Pinemist smiled. "Now go get them!"

Meanwhile, the other warriors were telling their apprentices the similar things. Once they were done, the three apprentices gathered in a circle, each the same distance apart. Duskbird sat in the middle of the circle in silence. She looked around at the three and checked to see if they are ready. Once she confirmed that all sides were prepared, she stood up. "Are you ready?" All three of them crouched, ready to spring. "Go!" She yelled, jumping out of the way to let them fight. Wolfpaw's first fight had begun.

* * *

 **Well, it seems as if the actual story is just kicking off and the juicy parts are just beginning, Lol. I am going on a trip for Winter Break so don't expect chapters to be uploaded. I may or may not be able to write a chapter or two over the break so** **very sorry cuz my progress is slow lately. But I will definitely post new chapters once the break ends so stay tuned!**

 **P.S.**

 **If you are in school, then have a nice Winter Break! If not, then see you in January!**

 **Toodles!**


	9. Something new

**So, I managed to squeeze another chapter out during Winter Break, took me a while, and I kinda like this one. This may be the only chapter during Winter Break, but just in case, keep your eyes peeled for chapter 9 in the instance I have free time to let out another chapter. So here is chapter 8!**

* * *

Duskbird looked around to see if the apprentices are ready. Once she confirmed that all sides were prepared, she stood up. "Are you ready?" All three of them crouched, ready to spring. "Go!" She yelled, jumping out of the way to let them fight.

They all charged to the middle, but at the last second, Wolfpaw dodged to the side to let Sparrowpaw and Graypaw collide into each other. This is Wolfpaw's first training session, so he didn't have any experience fighting other cats. Naturally he didn't know any complex moves or techniques, so as he studied the other apprentices as they rolled across the ground, trying to get atop of each other, he let his instincts take over and let out a loud yowl.

Both Sparrowpaw and Graypaw paused in the middle of the fight to see what was going on. A short distance away, Wolfpaw stood, eyeing them cautiously. Sparrowpaw looked into his eyes and immediately shrunk back, surprised at the killing intent his aura emitted. Graypaw didn't pay attention to any of the details that Sparrowpaw had noticed, and ran forward to attack Wolfpaw.

As Graypaw drew closer, Wolfpaw ducked, using his small size to his advantage to duck under Graypaw and pushed him from underneath, sending him flying back to where Sparrowpaw was watching. He rolled and tumbled and crashed into Sparrowpaw, who broke his roll. Sparrowpaw looked to where Wolfpaw launched the gray tom, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, a force appeared from the side and knocked back the two of them.

Wolfpaw took this chance to attack them, pouncing on Graypaw but was caught in mid-air by Pinemist. "That's enough, Wolfpaw. Let them get up first before you go any further next time, got it?" Wolfpaw said nothing; his eyes were still focused on the two apprentices, out of breath.

Cedarbee snorted. "Not bad, not bad at all. For a new apprentice that has no experience in combat at all, pretty good for a first fight. You show a lot of promise. I bet you could beat Duskbird if you train really hard for the next two or three moons." He winked at Wolfpaw, who blinked his thanks in return.

"That's enough, Cedarbee," Duskbird swiped him across his head playfully. "True, Wolfpaw does show some promise in his first time fighting. But anything can happen in a real battle with claws unsheathed."

Cedarbee narrowed his eyes at Wolfpaw, studying him. "You remind me of Timberhawk; Smart, quiet, a knack for fighting, and very handsome. Of course I don't mean anything by the last example." He snickered.

Wolfpaw blinked. After the fight, he had realized something. The only advantage he had in a fight right now is his fire claws. His small size didn't help the situations at all unless for darting around opponents and running away. Wolfpaw needed to train more and more. To keep up with the senior apprentices standing before him, he would have to train with Pinemist in the day, and by himself at night to come up with his own techniques. Wolfpaw sighed, and turned around only to come face to face with Sparrowpaw, who was unusually close to him. As if reading his mind, Sparrowpaw suggested an idea; "Maybe we can train together at night. Just you and me." Wolfpaw noticed how she emphasized the 'just you and me' part.

Wolfpaw nodded to let her know he acknowledged the idea. "Alright. I'll think about it."

Sparrowpaw looked dejected. She needed more than an 'I'll think about it'; she wanted either an okay or a no from Wolfpaw. Slowly she padded along the trail leading back to camp, lost in her own thoughts. Wolfpaw quickly followed her back to camp, catching up with her along the way. "You can come with me at night," he whispered in her ear as he bolted back to camp, leaving Sparrowpaw with a huge smile on her face.

Once again, the FireClan camp was quiet as the half-moon shone brightly, reflecting off of a couple cats' pelts as they travelled the grounds. Wolfpaw stood at the center of the training grounds, taking rhythmic deep breaths to calm down. Wolfpaw stopped and heightened his senses, reaching out to as far as he could hear and smell. He opened his eyes, and visualized an enemy. The only cats he had actually fought were Sparrowpaw and Graypaw so he could only visualize either one of them. As he circled the imaginary Graypaw, Wolfpaw thought how to take advantage of the situation. Graypaw was considered pretty big for an apprentice so the space between the ground and his belly was very wide. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes, and suddenly burst forward to imaginary Graypaw, who in turn lifted both paws to bring down on him. Wolfpaw sped up and just managed to get under Graypaw, batting the phantom hindlegs with sheathed paws and popping out from the side. Wolfpaw quickly returned back to his original spot and settled into a hunting crouch, ready to try again.

Movement in the bushes at the entrance of the training grounds caught his attention, and Sparrowpaw popped her head out, embarrassed and slowly padded towards Wolfpaw. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy watchi- I mean I was busy with other matters. You are pretty good by the way, where did you learn that move? Duskbird hasn't taught me that one yet." Her face was brimming with curiousity.

Wolfpaw wrinkled his nose. "I wanted to use my size to my advantage, so I ducked under and tried to disable Graypaw's movements." He sighed. "I need to be faster."

Sparrowpaw laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I may not be as big as Graypaw, but I should be good enough for you to practice with."

Wolfpaw nodded. "Okay then, thanks for your help." Earning a slight blush from Sparrowpaw as he circled around her, looking for an opportunity to strike.

With an actual cat acting as his opponent, Wolfpaw found it easier to attack and improvise and implement moves in response to Sparrowpaw's actions. As they practiced and practiced, Wolfpaw would think of new moves to use when he went on the offensive, but some didn't work as well as he had planned, so he discarded those ideas. But there were some that would work in actual life and death battles. After a while, Sparrowpaw collapsed in exhaustion. Being on the defensive the whole time and keeping track of Wolfpaw's movements at the same time wore her out. Wolfpaw padded up to her and nudged her. "Can you stand?" Sparrowpaw tried to say something but couldn't as fatigue did its job. "Don't try to speak, it will only tire you more. You need to catch your breath."

Sparrowpaw didn't listen. Her breaths became shallow as she spoke. "Don't worry, training with you is just a little more tough than usual, that's all. Come on, let's go back." She got up and stumbled clumsily back to camp.

Wolfpaw sighed, and caught up to her, supporting her every time she seemed like she would fall. When they reached camp and entered the apprentices' den, Sparrowpaw flopped down onto her nest. "Whew, I'm spent. I feel like I could sleep for a moon. Goodnight, Wolfpaw. See you tomorrow." Then before you could say 'mouse', she fell asleep.

Seeing the peaceful sleeping figure of Sparrowpaw, Wolfpaw couldn't help but feel sleepy as well. When he settled down on his nest and was starting to drift off into a deep slumber when a paw prodded him awake. He looked up and saw the gentle face of Pinemist. She seemed more shy than usual. Pinemist beckoned Wolfpaw to follow her with her tail, and together they snuck outside of camp.

When they found a safe and enclosed spot in the forest, Pinemist suddenly stopped. "Wolfpaw, mind if I tell you something?" She looked back at Wolfpaw, who said nothing.

She took that as a yes. Pinemist took a deep breath, and continued. "I don't want to ruin our relationship as mentor and apprentice, but I have wanted to tell you this for a while now." She paused, clearly looking uncomfortable and embarrassed. Pinemist still kept moving forward. "Wolfpaw, I-I-I really like you!"

That caught his attention, and he looked back at Pinemist with a puzzled expression, who couldn't control herself anymore. "I know this is wrong and I shouldn't be doing this because you are my apprentice and I'm your mentor but I really, really like you, like a lot and I didn't know how to tell you but I couldn't hold it in any longer so I had to tell you and… please don't be mad at me." She sighed, clearly bracing herself for rejection.

But it never came. Pinemist looked up and saw Wolfpaw looking down at her with a bemused expression. He looked away. "I have no reason to be mad at you." Pinemist immediately brightened after hearing this. "You were just trying to tell your feelings towards me and had trouble doing so. What's there to be mad about?" Wolfpaw sat down. "Although I can't respond to them, but I can still accept your feelings. After all, we change."

Pinemist squealed like a kit who had just exited the nursery for the first time. She licked Wolfpaw's cheek and blushed. "Thanks for understanding, Wolfpaw." She turned and ran back towards the camp.

* * *

 **Whoo, things are heating up. I never imagined Pinemist would have the courage to confess, and I never imagined that my brain could think of these things. Don't worry; I still have things under control back at 'Command Central', so they won't progress too far (yet). ~wink wink~**

 **I've been thinking, and I may try to add in a couple holiday specials, and I'll try to post them as close to the actual holiday as possible. It all depends on my schedule, and I will try to get some out. They will possibly be mostly breathers in between the story or a separate story all together. These specials won't focus on the actual story but will most likely be focused on comedy and whatnot. It's all up to you guys whether I should start one of these. So make sure to pm me or send a review my way down below. Next chapter will be out whenever it will be out, but keep your eyes out and stay tuned.**

 **Toodles!**


	10. Master

**I have a new problem in the story: Every time I write a chapter I feel if something was missing, and I have finally figured out the problem. It's apparently I don't give other characters/cats enough 'screen' time (*cough cough* not actually screen time, but you get what I'm saying). I always think to myself to make Flowerpaw appear here or Sedgemouse should say something when Wolfpaw does something, but I ALWAYS forget to implement these ideas. (Yes I know it is my fault that this is happening, but let me rant a bit). It gets very annoying that Wolfpaw and his little group of 'besties' get all the light while their other clanmates don't even get to utter a single word. Well anyways, I'll attempt to fix it as the chapters progress. If you don't see it happening, let me know and I'll change my ways. Enough chitchat, I present to you, chapter 9!**

* * *

The snores of the other apprentices kept Wolfpaw awake. Earlier, Pinemist confessed to him, and that scene kept on replaying over and over in his head. Pinemist had expressed that she reaaaaaaaally liked him, but the reason why has yet to show itself. As he tossed and turned, thinking about his mentor, he felt claws grabbing onto his back. Wolfpaw turned around and found Driftpaw latching on to him, clearly disturbed by whatever dream he was experiencing. Wolfpaw unhooked Driftpaw's claws, trying not to wake him up. That task took up some time, as it was quite challenging to reach behind his back while lying down. Instead, he turned around and poked Driftpaw's muzzle, which woke him from his dream. It took a while for him to realize that Wolfpaw was staring at him and that his claws were digging into his back. "Sorry," Driftpaw whispered as he carefully removed his claws and sheathed them back to where they belong.

Wolfpaw blinked and turned back to the restless night. He decided to visit Tinyheart to see if he had any herbs for better sleep. As Wolfpaw headed over to the medicine cat's den, he felt eyes trained on him. He looked up and saw his leader Wildstar, who looked back and flashed a smile. The black tom jumped down next to Wolfpaw and started following him. "So, where are you going?"

"Going to see Tinyheart. Why do you ask?"

Wildstar snorted. "Got tummy troubles?" He started snickering but stopped when Wolfpaw shot him a questioning look. "Oh, you know, life gets boring sometimes, so I like to stick my nose in others business."

As if TInyheart had sensed the two cats approaching, he stuck his head out of the medicine den. "Need anything this late at night? Need watermint? It helps with bellyaches."

Wolfpaw rolled his eyes while Wildstar burst out laughing. "See, I told you you had tummy troubles. Seems as if I was right." He continued laughing some more then paused. "But really, what are you here for?"

Taking this as the opportunity to speak, Wolfpaw answered. "Actually, I have a little trouble with sleeping, got anything that might help?"

Tinyheart wrinkled his nose. "Sleeping problems eh? Then poppy seeds can help. But you don't seem to be distressed or anything so it'd just be a waste." He looked up to see that Wolfpaw was still waiting for him. "Oops, sorry. I'll get some right away."

After some rummaging and tossing aside other herbs, Tinyheart came back out with a couple poppy seeds. "Take some, it'll make you feel better. Tomorrow is the Gathering after all, and you may be chosen, so get a good nights rest." He placed the poppy seeds down on a leaf, and Wolfpaw licked them up gratefully.

Nodding his head, Wolfpaw turned back towards the apprentices' den, and curled back up in his nest, finally falling asleep. The next morning Wolfpaw woke up early to the chirping birds. He got up and stretched like he always did, and proceeded towards the den entrance when Pinemist suddenly poked her head in and bumped Wolfpaw back. She blushed and whispered a 'sorry' before speaking up. "Come on Wolfpaw, we have training to do today."

Wolfpaw nodded, following his mentor down the path to the training grounds. As usual, the forest was as lively as ever. The leaves shook whenever the squirrels jumped from tree to tree, the grass rustling as rodents scampered here and there, minding their own business. Wolfpaw even noticed the occasional rabbit that had wandered over from AirClan. He turned to Pinemist, who also had her eye on the rabbit. "Shouldn't we be hunting today? There is enough prey to go around."

At the thought of hunting, Pinemist licked her lips. "Yeah, you're right. We should try hunting. How does a mouse sound? They are one of the most common prey and usually an apprentices' first catch." She began sniffing the air for mice.

Suddenly, a shift in the grass alerted Wolfpaw, he spun around immediately to see a clump of grass moving back and forth. As Wolfpaw slowly crept towards the moving grass, he accidentally stepped on a stick and broke it, alerting whatever was in the patch of grass of his presence. He froze once the stick cracked, and sprang forward, claws extended, to the creature behind the clump of grass. A small rodent scampered away from the grass just in time to avoid being fresh-kill and ran away in a state of panic. The impact of the landing shifted the grass, tickling Wolfpaw's nose, who sneezed and shook himself.

Pinemist giggled. "Nice try Wolfpaw. That was a mouse. The best way to catch one is to get into a hunter's crouch. Crouch down, taking all the weight into your haunches like this," she demonstrated as she spoke. "Remember to keep your belly low to the ground, and make sure your tail is low too, but not too low as your tail might brush some leaves, alerting prey."

Wolfpaw nodded and bent all four legs, keeping in mind to shift his weight back and to keep his belly and tail low. He held the position, keeping as still as possible as Pinemist circled his body, using her nose to adjust any errors in the crouch. "Make sure to keep your head a little lower." She instructed as she nudged his head down. "There. That looks as perfect as a hunter's crouch can be. Now, see that tree over there?" Wolfpaw nodded, looking at the tree that stood tall, as if it were goading him to attack it. "Staying in the hunters crouch, and make your way over there. Go." He made his way slowly to the tree.

Before Wolfpaw reached his destination, he heard Pinemist call from behind him. "Keep your legs straight, don't move them from side to side. Don't forget light paw steps!" Wolfpaw paused, and adjusted his walking, keeping a steady pace until he touched the tree with his muzzle.

Pinemist padded to him. "Good job. I think you have the hunter's crouch nailed down. You seem to have a knack for hunting, despite your little show back there." Wolfpaw looked away, ignoring her. "Now, when catching mice, get in the hunter's crouch," he obeyed, laying low with all legs bent. "Mice are able to track cats through the vibrations in the ground, rather than using their sight and hearing. So, keep your feet extra light, and be aware of sticks and leaves lying about. The crunch can alert mice before you get to them. Now try it."

Wolfpaw set his eyes on another tree and set off towards it. Pinemist gasped. The fluidity and accuracy of his movements didn't belong to a beginner apprentice; they belonged to a cat that has perfected the movements and even more. She couldn't believe her eyes, her apprentice just did better than she had ever done.

* * *

 **I am so very sorry about not posting a new chapter in quite a while, but I have been hit with a severe case of writer's block and the inspiration for this story is at an all time low. This past week has also been very busy for me too. I have to apologize if the progress of the chapters coming out will be slower than usual, but it's just so hard to type out a chapter where nothing much is going on. I guess you could say I am impatient to get further into the story as over half of my ideas are for the later parts of the story, so it is getting harder to produce more plot and storyline on a whim. I have plans to make a Pokemón fanfiction as well as a sequel to this story. Although the ideas are there, it probably won't start until I get myself straightened out once more. I will try as hard as I can to get these chapters out, so I apologize in advance if this chapter seems shorter than usual. But I will press forward and meet you guys in chapter 10.**

 **Toodles!**


	11. Fox

**So, if you were wondering where I was for the past week or so, it was to start a new story. From now on I will be alternating chapters from warriors to the new story, which you will have to find out the contents yourself (located in my profile). It is currently on chapter one, so once I am finished chapter ten of warriors I will get on to writing chapter two of the new story.**

 **Apologies again for the last chapter being slightly shorter than usual but personal family matters came up and I can't explain it here, so bear with me for these next two weeks.**

 **Reminder: I will not be home from this Friday to next Tuesday as I am going away to the other side of the world, so don't expect chapters between that time frame.**

 **I will try to maintain a schedule for one-two chapters per week just so there will be a steady flow of chapters to be posted.**

 **Enough chit-chat. Chapter 10, start!**

* * *

Pinemist stared at Wolfpaw wide-eyed. He was a natural at the hunter's crouch. Wolfpaw was probably better than she was right now, or ever will be. Seeing her apprentice as a natural hunter filled her with pride. Padding up to Wolfpaw, she gave him a lick on the head. "Well done Wolfpaw. You are really good at this. Now, let us find some mice to catch, and bring back some fresh-kill for the elders." She announced.

Wolfpaw nodded and immediately started searching for the scent that might lead him to mice. A faint smell crossed his nose, and an unpleasant odor was swept across his face. Pinemist smelled it too, and stood in a defensive position, looking at all directions and keeping her ears pricked for signs of what belonged to the new scent. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes, pinpointing its location, and sprang into the bushes. Pinemist turned around and found that Wolfpaw was missing, and that he had disappeared into the foliage. "Wolfpaw, wait! It is too dangerous for you, you stop right this instant!" She ran into the bushes after him.

Racing past the leaves and grass and any plant that would be unlucky enough to be trampled underneath his heat claws, burnt to a crisp only to leave behind a burning smell in its wake. This allowed Pinemist to follow him more easily, and tracking his movements through the dense vegetation, she was led to a clearing where she heard a hiss coming out of a small gray tabby. Wolfpaw was squaring off against a fox. An adult one, no less. Its orange spiky fur flew up despite the size of its attacker, noticing the malice coming from the tiny gray apprentice. They circled one another for a few more moments, before charging at each other. Wolfpaw, using his small size to his advantage, ducked underneath and inbetween the fox's legs and used both of his hind legs to slash its front legs and to propel himself forward, and used his front claws to dig into the hind legs of the bigger creature. Due to the intensity and heat of Wolfpaw's claws, the fox yowled in pain and buckled forward, losing all feeling in its legs. Its face hit the ground, sending up little puffs of dust floating around, before groaning in misery.

Pinemist stood there, flabbergasted. Again, Wolfpaw has exceeded her expectations, but now, he has accomplished something other cats would call impossible. Defying all insurmountable odds, there he was, standing on top of a fox more than twice his size, and no outside help was needed. The fox whimpered, and tried its best to move, but to no avail, was unable to move due to its legs being crippled. She smiled. "Come on, change of plans. We're going back to report this incident to Wildstar."

Wolfpaw nodded and jumped down, dipping his head to the fallen fox, and followed his mentor down the path back to camp. Back at the camp, Pinemist headed off to Wildstar's den, and told Wolfpaw to stay put while she explained this situation to their leader. While he was waiting, he noticed Flowerpaw padding towards him, looking down at the ground with a blush on her face. Flowerpaw looked up and smiled. "I haven't seen you around for a while, how have you been?" Wolfpaw blinked and spoke quietly. "I'm fine."

The dusky brown tabby looked down at the ground and blushed even more. "S-So, how are you doing these days?" She closed her eyes and waited for Wolfpaw to point out that she stuttered. Wolfpaw spoke in the same tone. "I'm fine." He repeated. Silence filled the air, and Flowerpaw sat down beside him, relishing the moment. Just then, Pinemist poked her head out of Wildstar's den and called for Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw, come inside. Wildstar wants to talk to you."

He blinked at Flowerpaw and nodded at Pinemist, leaving his spot, heading towards the leader's den. Flowerpaw was left without his warmth and she sighed sadly, padding to the fresh-kill pile.

Wolfpaw nudged aside the plants hanging down, which partially obstructed the view into Wildstar's den from any outsiders. He sat down by the entrance, obviously not wanting to stay for too long. Wildstar looked at him, mixed emotions hidden in his eyes. "What happened out there?"

Wolfpaw blinked and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with either his mentor or his leader. "I just fought like a normal cat would and beat the fox."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is short too, cuz I'm on a time restraint right now. But from next chapter onward, each chapter of this series should stay at an average of 1600-1700 words, just to keep the flow going. Short and sweet. Anyways, just like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I will be gone for about 5-6 days and I don't know if I'm bringing my computer or not, so inactivity is to be expected. Also, League of Legends is taking up some of my time, because each match takes an average of around 30-40 mins. Therefore I have less time to spend writing chapters for you guys which makes me sad. But, I will still be able to post new chapters once or twice a week for either story that I'm writing (as mentioned above).**

 **When all is said and done, I would like to bid you adieu. See you most likely next week!**

 **P.S. Even though I welcome flames, some of them are a little too criticising and I don't like them. I prefer improving at my own pace, thank you very much. Therefore, please kindly refrain from writing too harsh flames (they burn too much!), even if it gets on your nerves, just mention the problem over PM and we can live our lives happily.**

 **Toodles!**


	12. A whole 'nother wolf

**Ambertail: If you go back to the allegiances, you will find a new and improved allegiances for the clans. I only mentioned eyes for FireClan, and I was too lazy to do the rest of the other Clans so I didn't. I finally got around to do it and replace the chapter.**

 **I was sick for a couple days and was unable to find the energy to do anything, really. After I got better I returned to school and got slapped in the face with a bunch of homework during the past few days. It just happens so that this semester is filled with tough courses so that was one of the best timings ever. I just caught up to date with school work and finished copying all the notes from friends and will be getting back on track after this small hiatus (I guess). If it isn't obvious enough I am dead tired, having to stay up late each night to finish my homework and whatnot.**

 **But enough complaining and ranting, on with chapter 11!**

 **P.S. I am very happy that while I was gone, the views on my story have risen up to over 500. I didn't think it would be like this in just around 10 short chapters, so thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Wolfpaw nudged aside the plants hanging down, which partially obstructed the view into Wildstar's den from any outsiders. He sat down by the entrance, obviously not wanting to stay for too long. Wildstar looked at him, mixed emotions hidden in his eyes. "What happened out there?"

Wolfpaw blinked and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with either his mentor or his leader. "I just fought like a normal cat would and beat the fox."

Wildstar blinked and looked at Pinemist, who shrugged, and averted his gaze back to the small apprentice. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Pinemist asked.

"Oh no, it's just that we have a real fighter in our paws now." Wildstar broke out into a huge smile.

Pinemist sighed. It was just like Wildstar to make light of any situation and to crack a couple jokes here and there to lighten the mood surrounding the group. Outside, movement outside gained the trio's attention, and they shifted their gazes to the entrance to WIldstar's den. Wildstar took a whiff of air and meowed out. "Timberhawk, you can come in"

His call was met with silence. Then a sigh broke the stillness in the air and a brown tom with sharp-green eyes nudged aside the foliage covering half the entrance to the den. His brown fur blended in pretty well with the dirt on the forest floor, and as a result, was a pretty good hunter compared to the rest of the Clan. Not that the other cats were bad hunters, mind you. Timberhawk was a better than average in Clan standards.

Wildstar stood up and padded the short distance to face Timberhawk, who stood almost a head taller than his leader. Wolfpaw stood silently, observing their actions. "So, Timberhawk. What is it that you want from me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, o' great leader, there appears to be a fox close to the camp. It won't pose a threat; there are wounds all around its legs preventing it from walking." Timberhawk said matter-of-factly.

Wildstar looked from Timberhawk to Wolfpaw, back to Timberhawk again with a surprised look on his face. It appears that Pinemist was telling the truth after all. Wildstar blinked a few times and replied. "Well, thanks for reporting in, you can run along now. I have other matters to take care of as of right now."

The brown tom dipped his head and shuffled along, exiting the den. Wildstar stopped for a moment and circled Wolfpaw, who didn't seem to notice and just continued to sit there, frozen. "The weirdest part about this situation is that once I tell the Clan it was you who defeated the fox, their reactions will most likely doubt and suspicion. Personally, I believe that you had downed a fox, but I'm not too sure about the rest." He pointed his white tail towards the clearing, where most of the cats were milling about, going through their days like usual.

The leader heaved an exaggerating sigh which seemed quite unnecessary and jumped out of his den, into the clearing. Pinemist and Wolfpaw poked their heads out of the den and saw clouds of smoke where their leader supposedly landed, followed by a cough or two, either to gain everyone's attention or Wildstar had just inhaled some dust. Sure enough, it got most of the Clan looking his way, and Wildstar hopped up the Graystone with one graceful leap and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Graystone for a Clan meeting!"

His call echoed across the camp, beckoning all who hadn't arrived by the Graystone to sit near it, gazing up at their Clan leader. Wildstar cleared his throat. "All right. As you may all know, reports have found a fox near the camp." This got gasps of shock and surprise from those who have not been informed in the situation.

"No need to worry. That wretched fox has already been taken care of." The cats who were nervous let out a sigh of relief and let their fur lie flat.

One voice spoke out from the rest. "So, mind telling us who defeated the fox?" It came from Flowerpaw, who was pretty much overflowing with curiosity.

Wildstar breathed deeply. "I was getting to that Flowerpaw. It appears that the cat who defeated said fox was none other than our very own Wolfpaw."

This statement turned heads and every single pair of eyes were trained on Wolfpaw, who looked down, as if he was trying to avoid the attention they were all giving him. The clearing was so quiet you could hear the wind blowing leaves off of their respective trees. It felt like an eternity until someone spoke up. "How is that possible? Wolfpaw is just a mere apprentice." The owner of this voice was unrecognizable.

Wildstar tilted his head. "Yes, Wolfpaw is a 'mere' apprentice, but apparently a very skilled one to say the least. The reports have said that the fox had been laying on the ground for a while when they got there. The fox had small claw marks along its legs, indicating that it was a rather small cat. Along with the wounds, there were burn scars surrounding the areas where the claws made contact, and there is only one cat in this whole Clan who is capable of doing such a thing."

Once again, all heads turned back to Wolfpaw. No further explanation was required. Astonishingly, most of the cats had pretty much accepted the fact that while he was just an apprentice, he had the ability to take on a fox, a grown one, to boot. Although they were few, some cats were a bit skeptical about whether or not Wildstar was telling the truth, but let it slide because as history showed, Wildstar never lied. When the area around the Graystone had cleared and Wildstar had jumped off, Wolfpaw saw Flowerpaw staring at him with awe-filled eyes, and they were as round as the moon. Once they made eye contact, she blushed and looked away.

Padding up to him, Flowerpaw said. "Wow, I never knew you could've accomplished such an amazing feat that even warriors would have trouble achieving. That's so cool. You must be hungry, could I get you something to eat?" Wolfpaw nodded, and she sprang happily to the fresh-kill pile.

In the distance, Pinemist watched the whole scene unfold enviously. "Why hadn't I thought of that? That scheming little no-good furball."

Later that evening, as Wolfpaw circled his nest, getting ready to go to sleep, he did a once-over of the apprentices' den and curled up, memories of the fight against the fox earlier replaying in his mind. He went over each action and pondered on how to improve his skills. After going through countless simulations of him fighting the same fox, each with their respective number of wins against each other, Wolfpaw let sleep claim him at last.

Almost immediately, Wolfpaw awoke to a lifeless place. The darkness reaching all across the horizon, going as far as the eye could see. There was not even a mouse nor a single blade of grass that was alive. Around his feet was a small body of water which had been stained with blood. Wolfpaw looked forward and saw another cat standing in front of him, who was emitting a killing intent so high that it made Wolfpaw's instincts flare and scream at him to run away.

The mystery cat looked alot like him, except it was slightly larger in size, the fur was a little messy and quite longer, and the tail had extremely long fur, bushing out to make the cat look bigger. The cat had red markings all over his face, detailing its features to make it look more handsome than it already is, along with a tooth or two protruded out of his mouth. It also had quite a long pair of ears. But the most surprising details were that there was a pearl colored horn that was about the size of a claw jutted out of its forehead which gleamed against the nonexistent light. All four of its paws were alight with flames, burning and heating up the are around it, as well as lighting sparks covering and crackling all over its body and a small black halo atop its back, swirling around and giving off such an aura that it just darkens the area around it in a matter of seconds.

Wolfpaw couldn't help but feel afraid of the menace standing in front of him. "W-who are you?" He managed to get out before the cat let out another burst of pressure and began to speak slowly.

"I am you"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Look, a cliffhanger! I just love writing these things. Sometimes they also put me on the edge of my seat. I really appreciate all of the support you guys have been giving me these past few weeks and I will put more effort into getting these stories out. But I honestly have no clue how I'm going to write the next chapter but I will pull through! Expect next chapter next week as my schedule is pretty much the pinnacle of busy and I won't have much time to write so keep your eyes peeled and watch out for next chapter.**

 **Toodles!**


	13. Red as Blood - Part 1

**I don't have much to say about this chapter besides the fact that Wolfpaw's other self looks very hawt. Also, I don't know how long this story is going to last (Most likely at least 30-40 chapters until book 1 is finished. *hint hint* this one). Let's just get on with this chapter.**

* * *

Wolfpaw couldn't help but feel afraid of the menace standing in front of him. "W-who are you?" He managed to get out before the cat let out another burst of pressure and began to speak slowly.

"I am you."

Wolfpaw shrinked back a few steps, only to bump into the threatening cat, who had just moved faster than any cat could. "Ah ah ah little one, you aren't going anywhere." He smiled, and a red liquid started to flow slowly out of the gaps between his teeth.

Wolfpaw instantly recognized the substance as blood and backed away a few steps, fear glazing his eyes as the cat claiming to be himself watched him, unmoving, studying his every reaction and movement. Wolfpaw gulped, fur spiked at all angles, tail bushed, and fire claws extended fully, but nothing could stop the feeling of dread that this cat was more than he was letting on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his bigger self as close as he could get. "May I ask what your ambitions are?" This question seemed less dangerous, but Wolfpaw still had the utmost trouble answering as one; the presence in front of him, and two; he never really thought about his ambitions.

"Ummm… I want to be… l-leader and I uhhh… want to lead my C-Clan to a pros...perous life." He stammered as the cat towered over him.

Wolfpaw half expected the cat to kill him then and there, but he raised his head to the bleak and lifeless sky and howled with laughter, a cackle, even. He stopped laughing, and appeared behind him, which almost scared the daylights out of Wolfpaw. "Well, not bad, but it could be better." He snickered, which sounded more like a gurgle from the blood in his mouth. "If you were wondering what my name is, listen carefully, as I am only going to say it once." He turned around. "My name is Wolfstrike, and remember it. May we meet again, little one." With that, he disappeared into thin air.

Wolfpaw woke up in a cold sweat. Shaking, he got up from his nest, trying his best not to wake anyone else up. However, Sparrowpaw was woken by the shuffling and quiet grunting as a cat tried to move out of his nest. Curious, she looked up to see a gray cat slowly making his way around the sleeping piles of fur. Flowerpaw had also been woken up by Wolfpaw, and was watching him curiously. The two she-cats got up from their flattened nests at the same time and bumped into each other at the entrance of the apprentices' den. Flowerpaw took a step back. "W-What are you doing?"

Sparrowpaw couldn't find an answer for her question, and looked outside to find Wolfpaw trudging along the dirty path to the Dirtplace and found her answer."Well, if you must know, I'm just going to make dirt. What about you?" She whispered.

Not expecting her to ask back, Flowerpaw was taken aback but found her answer just as quickly. "I have a bellyache, so I'm just going over to Tinyheart to get some herbs for it." She put on a pained face to just make it a bit more believable and padded out of the den.

Sparrowpaw sighed and followed Wolfpaw's scent trail out from the Dirtplace and into the FireClan forest. Deeper and deeper he went, through the lush, once vibrant trees and bushes now dark from the lack of sunlight. Wolfpaw ducked through a small opening between a couple branches and sat down by the small, crystal clear pond and calmly looked down at it. Both Sparrowpaw and Wolfpaw hadn't noticed that Flowerpaw was on the other side of the bushes, not where Tinyheart was. They caught each other's eyes and gave each other mixed looks of hostility and confusion. Their thoughts were interrupted when Wolfpaw finally moved and crouched down, staring down at the pond with a never before seen expression on his face: fear.

Both she-cats noticed Wolfpaw scared expression and wondered what caused the usually fearless Wolfpaw to put on such a face. Concern flooded Sparrowpaw like a tidal wave, and she jumped out of her hiding spot to check up on him. To her surprise, once she got close to him and touched his flank with her tail as gently as she could, Wolfpaw jumped and tilted his head slightly to see who was touching him. His face quickly turned to one of relief as he had identified. He blinked once at her and continued his gaze towards the pond. To the opposite of Sparrowpaw, Flowerpaw popped out of the bushes, worried about what had happened to Wolfpaw. He gave the same reaction to her as the one he threw at Sparrowpaw. At least he was quiet as usual.

Flowerpaw didn't hesitate. "Wolfpaw, what's wrong?" The handsome tom looked up at her ever so slowly, his sharp red eye now dull, with weary eyes as he murmured. "Nothing."

It was Sparrowpaw's turn to say something. "Well, it doesn't seem like nothing. You aren't your usual self anymore. Most of the time you would be quiet, but this time you look like someone just killed everyone dear to you. So at least tell me what's wrong." She put on one of her sweetest smiles to get an answer out of Wolfpaw.

Again Wolfpaw stuck to the same answer. "It's nothing."

Suddenly, Wolfpaw's vision got blurry. He felt dizzy and shot up to his feet as fast as he could. In the corners of his eyes he couldsee the two forms of Flowerpaw and Sparrowpaw saying something to him, but he couldn't quite make out what in the world they were trying to say. Once again, his vision abruptly turned red, and everything froze in time. Wolfpaw has had enough of these experiences to know what was about to happen. The questions are; who and where.

Wolfpaw frantically bolted across the dirty forest floor, not caring whether if he got cut by a stray branch or two. What mattered was the one of his Clanmates were in trouble. The last place he had reached was the border reaching out into EarthClan's territory. All of a sudden, the vision was over. Just as fast as it had appeared, it was gone. Soon, a cat would be dead, and it would be his fault for not getting there fast enough. As the remaining dashes of hope we're slowly draining away, a screech of terror rang near Wolfpaw, and he knew that was where the vision marked as a death spot for another cat.

As he blew past the trees and bushes, weaving around the thin passageways that allowed travel during patrols, Wolfpaw finally made it to his destination, and almost immediately, a scent of blood flowed up his nose, and his eyes went wide. There was a body laying on the ground, barely breathing. Wolfpaw dashed to the scene, hope flaring as there was a small chance the cat could be rescued. But as he got closer, he realized that there was no chance that this cat could be saved. There was a deep, long gash stretching from the cats chest to the bottom of its stomach. Rain started falling slowly, and the cat was taking quick, shallow breaths, and the blood flowed continuously out of the wound. Wolfpaw's eyes went as wide as possible when he recognized the cat lying helplessly, sprawled across the ground. It was Poppyspots.

The rain was falling heavily and was getting stronger by the minute. Poppyspots looked like she was about to say something, so Wolfpaw leaned in close to his mother and listened. "Oh Wolfpaw…" She whispered. "I'm just glad that… it was you who had f-found me here." She weakly smiles, tears streaming down her face.

Wolfpaw couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you had to die." Tears were starting to form and drip down his face. "If only… I were stronger, you wouldn't have to die!" His voice was getting louder and louder as he spoke.

Poppyspots coughed, and a spurt of blood flew out of her mouth. "No, it's not your fault… take c-care of Lightkit for m-me, will you?" Mustering all her remaining strength, Poppyspots curled her tail around her eldest son. "I'm so lucky… to have seen you grow."

Wolfpaw's composure couldn't hold out much longer, and tears were falling down his face like a waterfall. "Don't say that. You can… you can… Poppyspots?"

Below him, his mother had stopped breathing and let her head fall flat on the ground, surrounded by blood and dirt. Just then, Sparrowpaw and Flowerpaw has just entered the clearing where Wolfpaw was and called out to him. He didn't take notice, just let out his sorrows and cried out into the bleak sky as loud as he could, the rain pelting his already sodden coat. The she-cats ran as fast as they could to the wailing apprentice, and recognized the body of Poppyspots, Wolfpaw's mother.

His painful cry had reached both of them, and Flowerpaw had burst into tears, seeing Wolfpaw in that much despair was too much for her. Sparrowpaw, was also on the verge of crying, but remained strong and let Wolfpaw lean on her for support while he sobbed endlessly. They stood there for a while, and Flowerpaw had sat on his other side to comfort him.

Some time later, the rain had ended, and the sun was beginning to peek its head out above the horizon. Sparrowpaw noticed it and nudged her had against Wolfpaw's to gain his attention. "Come on, it's almost dawn," she whispered, "we have to carry her back for her vigil."

Not responding to her voice, Wolfpaw looked once more at his mother's dirty pelt with sadness filling his gaze, and picked her up and put Poppyspots on top of him and Sparrowpaw's back and slowly made their way home.

* * *

 **Man, poor Wolfpaw. His mother had died. But, this was all for the plot though, and it will contribute to the story later on (Like, laaater on). It was pretty sad, and I do feel bad for Wolfpaw so during the next few chapters I will write something that lightens up the mood and gives him a little perk up (Maybe... I'm so evil). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all next week.**

 **Toodles!**


	14. Red as Blood - Part 2

**It's like this story is undergoing evolution as it goes along, and it's pretty much all thanks to the reviews i've been getting. Although some of them aren't about complimenting my writing but more just telling me what I've been missing in the story, so I appreciate the reviews given to me plus a huge thank you to all the wonderful people who even bothered to review even if it's just for corrections..**

 **There is a reason why Wolfpaw is an apprentice while Lightkit is still stuck in the nursery. Although there is a bit of backstory between the cats and their mother, which will be in this chapter or another one IDK, I had no plan to make this a thing until all the ideas I had for later on didn't quite work out so sorry if this seems a bit out of style, but I plan to make it fit!**

 **Ambertail: I double-checked the allegiances and it says that Poppyfrost is indeed Wolfpaw's mother. Just a FYI for you there. Also, yes I know my allegiances are off for some cats, and the way it happened was I searched up cat features and mashed them together to make combos that seemed right. I'll get to fixing that when I have the time, but rest assured, it will get fixed :). Another thing, yes you are correct on criticizing me on involving and mentioning more characters as altho I have been doing it, it just isn't enough, so thanks for the tip (TBH I forgot all about the deputy. Poor Sedgemouse).**

 **P.S. If there is anything that anyone wants to tell me that for some reason isn't related to the story, please tell me over pm so it can be a little more organized. If it is a review I will respond along with the story, but if it is a pm I will respond likewise. Thanks! :)**

 **P.P.S. If I get enough requests there will most likely be specials implemented into the story. Kind of like fillers and whatnot with possibly some holiday specials if I get enough requests. It is up to the people if I should do them or not, so an April Fools special isn't out of the question :).**

 **I don't know if killing Poppyspots so early would be a good thing but enough with all the blah blah, let's go!**

* * *

The peaceful sun rose above the horizon, sending its rays towards all of the forest and beyond. Deep within FireClan territory, in the middle of the FireClan camp, lay Poppyspots, mother to Wolfpaw and Lightkit, surrounded by her grieving clanmates. Wolfpaw had helped carry her body back to camp, refusing anyone's offer to help as he thought her death was his responsibility. As every cat paid their respects to her, in turn they each took their turn one by one to say a few comforting words to Wolfpaw and Lightkit. Once the deputy, Sedgemouse had finished sharing her last words with her friend, she approached the young apprentice and dipped her head. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Truth be told I'm at a loss for words. Poppyspots was one of my best friends, and we did almost everything together, so I shall do everything in my power to support you to the best I can." Wolfpaw nodded in response and barely managed to get out his own thank you to the deputy.

The rest of the day was uneventful and filled with sadness. Poppyspots was one of the most respected cats in the Clan and was a great friend to all. Wolfpaw spent the whole day resting by his mother's fur, taking in the last of his mother's scent. The passing cats who went about their daily lives looked at Wolfpaw with eyes of pity. As he lay by her cold and lifeless pelt, Wolfpaw happened to overhear the conversation going on between Sedgemouse and Wildstar in the leader's den. "Any leads as to who might the killer be?" This sounded like Wildstar.

"That's the thing," this time it came from Sedgemouse "we couldn't find any remaining fur or scent on Poppyspots. Either this cat is an experienced killer or it was something else that had done it."

"Is that so, alright, I'll think about it. Go and get some rest, you are dismissed."

Rustling could be heard as Sedgemouse exited the den, she passed by Wolfpaw and gave him a comforting lick on the head and headed towards the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a mouse to eat.

As he lay there, Wolfpaw's mind whirled with thoughts of Poppyspots and the memories that, although short-lived, were the best moments of his life. From kit-hood to begin just a few short days of being an apprentice, she brought all the joy in his life, and he vowed to get revenge on whoever would kill such an innocent cat.

Sparrowpaw had padded past Wolfpaw just then and she couldn't feel anything but pity for the apprentice. _Poor Wolfpaw_. She thought. Since no one knows who was Poppyspots mate, his only protection would be his mother. Now that she's gone, Wolfpaw would need all the comfort he could get. As she prepared herself to go and comfort Wolfpaw, in the corner of her eye she noticed Pinemist moving towards him. Pinemist leaned down and licked Wolfpaw's head, and guided him to the apprentices' den and he followed willingly, gazing once more back to his mother.

Sparrowpaw hissed inwardly. If only she had been more brave, then it would be her in the apprentices' den with Wolfpaw, not that excuse for a she-cat! Meanwhile, Greypaw was chatting away with another apprentice, Runningpaw, when he noticed Sparrowpaw looking at the apprentices' den. If looks could kill, then everyone in there would be dead by now. Something was going on and she wasn't telling him. But Greypaw put the idea to the back of his head and returned to his conversation with Runningpaw.

When night fell, all was peaceful, the moon's soft lights shone and reflected off of anything and everything. It felt so serene and relaxing. However, in the apprentices' den, Wolfpaw shifted back and forth, trying his best to fall asleep, but alas, his heart was beating too fast from reliving the events earlier that day. He shot up straight as a rocket, looked around, and saw that everything was fine and he didn't need to worry about anything. Calming himself down and letting his heartbeat reach a steady pace, he let sleep claim him at last.

Wolfpaw woke up almost immediately and found himself in the same dark place where he had met the other version of himself. Once again surrounded by the lifeless world and blood, he shrank back, cautious of its inhabitant. Sure enough, Wolfstrike had appeared in front of him again, this time wearing a less life-threatening smile. "So, little one, we meet again." He started walking around him. "I do feel sorry about your mother perishing, but let bygones be bygones." He paused and leaned close with a devilish grin.

Wolfstrike sighed and stood back. Tilting his head, he said "Well, I can't exactly force you to forget what had happened earlier, but what I can do is ask you this… Do you want revenge, hm?" He closed the distance between them once more and chuckled. "Do you have the resolve to take revenge against the murderer?" The larger tabby stared at him with so much intensity and pressure that Wolfpaw felt like he would get crushed.

Standing up and trying to stare down his older self, Wolfpaw narrowed his odd-eyes and spoke seriously. "Yes, I want revenge, but I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to do so."

Wolfstrike cackled and reared his head back with laughter. His laughs echoed through the dead forest and it seemed like there were more of him out there, hiding for their chance to come out. After calming down, Wolfstrike looked at Wolfpaw with no emotion. "It's true, you just aren't strong enough to take on the killer by yourself, but, I can teach you how to be stronger. Only when you learn under me, then you with be powerful enough to rule the forest if need be." He sat dangerously close to Wolfpaw. "So, what'll it be, little one? Will you be an apprentice to two warriors?"

Wolfpaw looked at him with fiery determination and steely resolve. "I'll do it. I'll learn under you." He said, too close to a hiss for comfort.

"Alright then. For our first lesson." Wolfpaw pricked his ears to show that he was listening carefully.

His new mentor continued. "In order to get stronger, you will have to void yourself of all emotions. Every. Single. One. Happiness, fear, sadness, anger, well, maybe not anger, but you get the point. From now on no matter what emotion you feel, destroy it, crush your own feelings before it turns you into some weak-minded crow-food. Understand?" Wolfpaw nodded, gazing blankly into the fearsome eyes which belonged to his future self.

"Hmph. It seems you catch on quite quickly. Pretty smart, are we? For the next few days, I'll leave you to work on your first task. But, when we meet again and you haven't completed the mission given to you…" His paw, unsheathed and covered in flames, came dangerously close to Wolfpaw's head. "You know the consequences."

Wolfpaw shivered, thinking about what would happen if he had failed the first lesson. Wolfstrike smiled. "Good. Now, hop along, little one. I'll come by to check up on you in a few days." Disappearing just as fast as he appeared, he was gone.

Just like it had never happened, Wolfpaw woke up to the chirping birds and the gentle sun, shutting himself away from all useless emotions.

* * *

 **I don't have much to say except sorry that this chapter is a little later than usual. I was really busy with homework and whatnot, but rest assured, next chapter will come out this week to make up for it!**

 **Toodles!**


	15. Relations

**This chapter is brought to you by Wolfpaw inc. Nevermind I just wanted that to be there.**

 **I should've done this before but here it is.**

 **I don't and never will own Warriors. Warriors belongs to the Erins.**

* * *

Wolfpaw yawned and stretched, letting his body loose from all the tension from last night's meet with his older self. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and the cats in FireClan were either waiting for the patrols to be sent out by Sedgemouse or were just waking up. He shook his grey tabby fur and squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the rising sun. Near the camp entrance, Sedgemouse sat there, slowly licking her paw and dragged it across her face almost luxuriously. Getting straight to business, she mewed as loud as she could, just like all the other days. "Alright, we need dawn patrols and hunting patrols, gather 'round and let's get moving!"

Meanwhile, Wildstar was relaxing outside his den when his deputy's call made him jump and look around as if he was surrounded by badgers. Some of his fellow warriors and apprentices noticed this and silently snickered as he lay back down, embarrassed. While Wolfpaw drew his tongue to settle his chest fur, Pinemist, Sparrowpaw, and Flowerpaw all silently crept up behind him, but conveniently bumped into each other, sending each other death glares before realizing who they were looking at. "What are you doing here?" It was Flowerpaw who spoke first.

"Well, I could say the same to you two she-cats. I was just gonna have a chat with Wolfpaw." This time it was Sparrowpaw.

Pinemist chuckled nervously. "Come on, how about we all just get along and stop arguing so we can get on with our lives, okay?" The two apprentices stopped and stared at the young warrior.

"Arguing? Who's arguing? It seems like you are trying to get us away from Wolfpaw just so you two could spend some q-quality time together!" Sparrowpaw chimed in.

That statement threw Pinemist off the edge and her voice steadily grew louder. "Well maybe I would have succeeded in doing so if you two mouse-brains weren't in my way!"

Their arguing was too much for Wolfpaw to handle, so he spoke up. Coincidentally, the rest of the Clan had just woken up and exited their dens. "Will you three please be quiet?!" Almost all the cats turned heads. Wolfpaw almost never shouted.

This shut up the three she-cats. Nevertheless, Wolfpaw continued. "I'm getting tired of you three bickering about me. It's getting annoying so either quit arguing or leave me out of your little squabble." Huffing, he got up and sat closer to the fresh-kill pile, all eyes turned at him.

The trio stood there, shocked. "I wonder what has gotten into Wolfpaw today. I've never heard him raise his voice." Sparrowpaw mewed.

"Yeah, me too." Pinemist chimes in. "Oh, maybe he is just having a bad start for today."

Flowerpaw sighed. "I hope you're right."

As Wolfpaw continued to wash himself in peace, he heard Wildstar pad over. "Wolfpaw, while I find that amusing, I don't appreciate you raising your voice in the camp. I like peace and quiet thank you very much." Some apprentices from a nearby group overheard this and snickered.

Wildstar continued. "So for now, I'll take you with cleaning out the elders moss and search their pelts for ticks, alone. I repeat, ALONE. Do you understand?" Wolfpaw nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some relaxing to do, preferably in peace."

The second the leader walked out of earshot, Wolfpaw clicked his tongue, and the same group of apprentices burst out laughing. The bunch headed towards him, giggling and snorting. Wolfpaw recognized them as Snakepaw, Applepaw, and Driftpaw. Snakepaw however, was laughing the loudest and well known around the Clan for being obnoxious and annoying. "Well done, Wolfpaw. I never imagined that you would get in trouble one day, especially for that reason."

Wolfpaw was staring daggers at the three, specifically Snakepaw as they didn't really start out on the best of terms. Snakepaw yowled our in mock laughter. "Oh I'm so scared, Wolfpaw is going to use his terrifying claws on me! Quick, Applepaw, hide me!" He darted behind Applepaw and faked a scared expression.

Not wanting anymore of this nonsense, Wolfpaw padded away from the still hysterically laughing trio and rushed hurriedly to Tinyheart to get some mouse bile and fresh, clean moss to switch out. First he switched out the dirty moss with clean new ones, while listening to Crowtail blab on and on about stories that took place when he was a kit. Wolfpaw couldn't take it anymore, so he checked the elders for ticks and sure enough, found some on Crowtail of all elders. The gray tabby quickly removed the ticks from the elder's coat and rushed out of there, not wanting to hear another word of his incessant chatter.

Done with the chores that Wildstar had supposedly punished him with, Wolfpaw calmly proceeded to a river separating the two territories to wash his paws. One side was laced with small stepping stones and he recalled the time he met Flowerpaw. Perhaps that's how she crossed over. Casually dipping his paws into the freezing cold water, which wasn't usually as cold but considering that Wolfpaw's paws were accustomed to heat, he found it to be much more frigid and immediately retracted his front paws with a yelp. A small giggle formed on the other side of the river, and Wolfpaw looked up to see where it had originated.

A small apprentice stood on the other side, smiling. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell. Her coat shimmered when the reflected light from the river touched it, her shining hazel eyes just as bewitching as the rest of her. When she spoke her voice matched her figure perfectly. "Hey." Wolfpaw blushed and looked away, not knowing how to react.

This was the first time any cat made him feel that way. His cheeks flushed, his tongue in knots, and heart beating slightly faster than usual. Sure, the other she-cats in his Clan were beautiful, but this apprentice was on a whole 'nother level above them all. Trying his best not to butcher his response, Wolfpaw replied. "H-hey, how are you? I-I mean, what's your name?" He settled with the question, silently cursing himself.

The she-cat giggled again. It sounded so sweet. "You're funny. My name is Sweetpaw. What about yours?"

Again, Wolfpaw struggled to get something out. "Wolfpaw. T-that's me." Something about Sweetpaw made him want to stare into her hazel eyes even more.

The she-cat jumped into the river, much to his surprise, and swam gracefully across the river. Wolfpaw watched how her limbs moved in perfect sync with each other, completely and utterly stunned. Sweetpaw got up on the other side and shook her fur dry, and some water droplets fell onto his pelt, which she licked clean, making Wolfpaw blush harder. The tortoiseshell blushed too and the both of them laughed quietly.

Suddenly, another cat appeared behind Wolfpaw. "Hey!" The apprentices turned around to look at who had interrupted their time together.

Wolfpaw's eyes went wide when he saw a broken expression on her face. "Pinemist… Hey."

* * *

 **Well, I worked on this for the last couple days, and I said in the last chapter that this would be out on the same week, so it is. Although it's significantly shorter, but right now it's quantity over quality I guess. If anyone is wondering, Sweetpaw is there just to make the other she-cats jealous that Wolfpaw has taken a liking to her. :) This is a love pentagon lololololol jk**

 **Next chapter will be up next week (of course). So in the meantime R &R if you want.**

 **Toodles!**


	16. Cristalline

**I didn't start working on this chapter until yesterday. I was too busy with school and Lol. Lol… I appreciate all of the support for this story, really, I do, and I hope that same support will continue throughout the story.**

 **I don't and never will own Warriors. Warriors belongs to the Erins.**

* * *

Wolfpaw's eyes went wide when he saw a broken expression on her face. "Pinemist… Hey."

His mentor started tearing up before sprinting back into the bushes, leaving Wolfpaw and Sweetpaw behind. The way she looked had already burned into the deepest parts of his mind, and seeing it somehow filled him with hurt. Suddenly remembering Wolfstrike's words, he shut himself offand started walking away from the river. A sweet and alluring voice caught him from behind, embracing him with its beautiful sounds. "So are just going to leave without saying anything?" He turned around and saw Sweetpaw giving him a baby face that almost any tom would fall for.

Although it was hard, he ignored her, and quietly walked off into the forest. As he strolled along the forest, searching for his crestfallen Clanmate, Wolfpaw thought he heard a whiff of RiverClan not too far behind him. Only one cat came to mind; Sweetpaw. But Wolfpaw thought she looked and acted too kind to be stalking another cat, so he pushed the idea to the back of his mind. Moments later, he found Pinemist padding along a small trail that lead to the pond that he always went to. Trying to get her attention, he sprang up but was knocked to the side and into the bushes by another cat.

Dazed, Wolfpaw looked up to see Sweetpaw baring her teeth dangerously close to his muzzle. He didn't dare snarl back, as he was confused as to why such a sweet cat would do such a thing. But, all of his doubts were confirmed when she growled into his ear. "If seduction methods won't work, then I'll have to use brute force. To add insult to injury, she made the exact same face that Wolfpaw has fallen for just mere moments ago.

Suddenly, Wolfpaw's instincts flared, and every bone in his body was screaming at him that she had killing intent, and he responded accordingly. Although Wolfpaw was the same size as Sweetpaw, his muscles were more well developed and thus he was able to bring out more power, digging in his flaring claws into her chest, and pushing her off with his hind legs, sending her flying into a tree, where she fell, limp. Wolfpaw got up, worried that he might have hurt her badly, cautiously approached her and listened for signs of life. Sure enough, she was breathing and he let a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of his eye Wolfpaw saw a shining glint coming from Sweetpaw's chest. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but upon further inspection he realized that it wasn't just his imagination, something was reflecting the light from the sun and into his eyes.

Curious, Wolfpaw leaned in closer to have a better look, and reeled back in shock as to what he saw. A small blue crystal was embedded into Sweetpaw's chest and he unsheathed his right paw, and poked it, creating a ringing sound. He then scraped his claws along the crystal and almost no sound came from it because it seemed abnormally round. What was even more weird was how a cat would have a crystal in her chest in the first place. Wolfpaw was lost, deep in thought. It was indeed strange that a she-cat that he had never met would come up and flirt with him. _Some cat doing that would have some sort of target_. Wolfpaw put two and two together and raced to the pond where Pinemist was crouching. The warrior looked up to see her apprentice standing next her, and was about to say something when he unsheathed his claws and ever so slowly, dug his claws along his chest, making a small hole where his claws made contact with the flesh.

She reeled back in surprise, and Wolfpaw winced in pain as he leaned forward and stared at the pond, looking at his reflection. Blood dripped into the pond, staining its purity with its bloody essence. Wolfpaw looked closer, and just barely, he saw a shimmer in the pond that was very similar to the one in Sweetpaw. Instead of blue, the crystal in his chest was the same colour as his blood, blending in inside him.

A noise outside alerted them both, and mewls could be heard near the pond. Wolfpaw bounded outside, Pinemist close behind him. There was the dawn patrol just in its way back, and they were all gathered around Sweetpaw's unmoving body. Wolfpaw recognized Olivespots, Cedarbee, Blacktuft, Greypaw, and Twigpaw. They seemed to be discussing something, and Blacktuft noticed the pair standing behind them. "Hey." She called. "Do you know this cat?"

Pinemist immediately recognized her. She contemplated about whether or not to reveal Sweetpaw's connection with Wolfpaw or not, but decided against it. Wolfpaw on the other hand, shook his head and casually approached the dawn patrol. He nudged them aside and stood in front of Sweetpaw, took his paw and slowly gouged out the blue crystal, ignoring the disgusting squelching sounds it made as it was taken away from its owner. Some of the cats gagged while others just looked away, trying their very best not to do so too. Wolfpaw himself was more a less a little bit disturbed about what he was doing, but in order to know more he had to take it for himself.

As soon as he was done removing the small crystal, Sweetpaw slowly began to disintegrate into tiny pieces, starting from the tail, and one by one, they too disappeared. Soon Sweetpaw had disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of cat anywhere. Everyone looked in shock, they couldn't believe what just happened. To Wolfpaw, it seemed that the crystal appeared to be some kind of life-sustaining force for the cats who had a crystal, and it was the same for him too. Once his crystal was removed, he too would cease to exist. Olivespots was the first to speak up. "W-w-what was t-that? Wolfpaw, what did you do?" She was clearly shaken by what she just saw.

Wolfpaw has an unreadable expression. "I'm not too sure either." Ever so slowly, he walked away, leaving the patrol and his mentor confused and scared.

That night, Wolfpaw laid in his nest, curled up around the crystal that he took, and drifted off into sleep. Once again, he woke up in the dream world, where he saw Wolfstrike standing there, gazing at him with the same look he always had. There was a miasma in the air until Wolfstrike spoke up. "Well, I see you found something interesting and would like to know more." Wolfpaw nodded. "Fortunately, I know all about it, and I can tell you what you want to know."

Wolfpaw didn't waste any time with questions. "What's the purpose of these crystals?"

"Ah, going for a big question, are we? Let me say that… it's part of some sort of… how do I say it… prophecy." He leaned in closer, giving him an evil grin.

* * *

 **Well, wouldn't be a Warriors story without a prophecy, right? I think that it would be a fitting ending for this chapter here because I have no idea how to word the prophecy exactly and such, so over the next couple days it will be finished and the next chapter will be out before Friday, I'll promise that. I hope this chapter is any good because I just wasn't feeling it these past couple days and I sort of had to force myself to write this chapter. Hopefully I can get back into my game and bring out the next chapter soon.**

 **Toodles!**


	17. An 'Uneventful' Day

**I had quite some trouble coming up with the prophecy, being that they have to be mysterious and cryptic while giving the reader a sense of what is to come. It is tough adding all those into a couple sentences while trying to make sure the prophecy "giver" doesn't look like a total douche. With that aside on with the show!**

 **Snootsnoot: Thank you for the praise! My writers block is gone now and I am currently doing multiple chapters :)**

 **OptimusPrime2017: Yes I know, evil prophecy. It's more than you think :0**

 **I don't and never will own Warriors. Warriors belongs to the Erins.**

* * *

"Ah, going for a big question, are we? Let me say that… it's part of some sort of… how do I say it… prophecy." He leaned in closer, giving him an evil grin.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Wolfstrike snickered. "Ah, it appears you don't believe me when I say you are part of a prophecy." He circled around Wolfpaw and came back around. "You heard me right, you are part of it."

Wolfpaw still looked confused. His older self sighed. "These crystals are no ordinary crystals. As you may have noticed, some cats have these in their chest. Like Sweetpaw, if they are removed, the cats will cease to exist. In other words, when you pulled that blue crystal out of her, you essentially killed a cat in cold… blood."

There was a looming sense of guilt deep within his heart. He had killed a cat. Wolfstrike spoke up once more to wake him out of his own stupor. "First time you killed a cat, huh? It doesn't matter, you will need to do more, got it?" After a while, Wolfpaw nodded to show that he understood.

"Good. Now then, little one, let me explain the prophecy." He grinned creepily at Wolfpaw.

Suddenly, a quiet and raspy voice popped up in his head and spoke in a strange tone, and he was stuck in the middle of a pile of bones. _**"Blood will be spilled, and the king will stand above all. Four shall merge and draw the curtains on what is to come."**_ The voice paused for a short period, then it started up again in an even more hoarse voice. _**"No one is everyone, and everyone is no one. Beware!"**_

The voice inside his head went away, and Wolfpaw shook his head to clear his mind, and Wolfstrike leaned in too close for comfort again. "So, how was it? In case you were wondering, I didn't make up the prophecy, some higher being than you and I did."

Wolfpaw still didn't say anything. He was too shaken to even get words out, and every so often his legs would start shaking before he had to force them to keep still.

"Now, onto the question you asked at the beginning. I'm just going to say one thing, eat the crystal, and get hurt. That is all. I'll come back tomorrow whether you like it or not." With that, he was gone, and Wolfpaw was back in his nest.

It was a cloudy day, the clouds stretched across the sky and into the horizon, not even showing a single sign of a good day. Wolfpaw thought it would start raining sometime soon, when he had just remembered two things; today was the gathering and that Wolfstrike told him to eat the crystal and… get hurt? Wolfpaw didn't bother thinking about it and took the shining blue crystal into his mouth and proceeded to leave when Pinemist approached him and mewed cheerfully. "We are going on a border patrol today, with Thistlewing, Cedarbee, and Greypaw."

Wolfpaw looked over her shoulder and saw the other three cats waiting side by side. Greypaw was chatting with his mentor while Thistlewing sat there scowling, as usual, but as soon as he caught eye of Pinemist and Wolfpaw approaching him, he blushed slightly and looked down, embarrassed. Wolfpaw stared him down. All he has ever seen Thistlewing do is be angry and not like kits, and this was a first. As quickly as it had appeared, his flustered face changed back to its most comfortable position; the glare.

Now that everyone for the patrol was gathered, the five of them headed out to patrol the EarthClan border. Along the way, Cedarbee and Greypaw were chatting away a storm in the back, while Thistlewing stayed closest to the border on the side and Wolfpaw and Pinemist lead the front. While they were marking the borders, an EarthClan border patrol just happened to also be on duty at the time. Wolfpaw immediately recognized Hareclaw, and it seems that Pinemist, Cedarbee, and Greypaw has remembered him. On the other hand, Thistlewing was already growling at them because that's just how he is. There was another cat following closely behind Hareclaw that Wolfpaw also recognized. It was the she-cat apprentice who Wolfpaw had saw last time he patrolled this area.

Last time they were evenly matched in numbers, but this time around there was only Hareclaw and his apprentice, and the rest of the EarthClan patrol's whereabouts were unknown. Again, like last time, the she-cat flinched once more when she saw Wolfpaw's dual eyes. The feisty EarthClan warrior took notice and stepped forward. "So, we meet again, and this time you have the gall to scare my apprentice, huh?" Wolfpaw didn't answer and just stood still.

Hareclaw was losing his patience, fast. "Stop ignoring me, not only do you scare my apprentice, but you ignore me too? Show some respect you no good crow-food excuse of an apprentice." Wolfpaw sighed in response and was about to throw out his own insult before he was cuffed on the head by Pinemist.

"Stop acting so brave and say sorry." Pinemist winked.

Instead of actually saying sorry, Wolfpaw just dipped his head and muttered something inaudible. Hareclaw seemed to sort of accept his 'apology'. "Well, as long as you feel bad about it, then I guess it okay."

The she-cat apprentice smiled a bit and looked down, blushing. Thistlewing couldn't take anymore of this nonsense and took control. "If you are done ogling at each other we have a patrol to get to. So if you'll excuse us… Hareclaw." If looks could kill, he would have killed the EarthClan warrior many times over.

"Yes, excuse yourself." Hareclaw smiled and gave the exact same look, and extremely high tension formed between the two cats, and overall the situation wasn't the best to be in.

Thistlewing snorted and walked along the border, followed by the rest of the patrol. At the back, Wolfpaw felt a few pairs of eyes burning into his back but otherwise ignored it.

The rest of the border patrol was pretty uneventful, and besides the meeting with Hareclaw and his apprentice, there were no other encounters with any other EarthClan cats. The sun was setting, and Wolfpaw watched the horizon as the reddish-orange sky slowly darkened when he realized something: he forgot to consume the crystal like Wolfstrike told him to, and tonight was the night of the gathering.

Quickly, Wolfpaw rushed to the apprentices' den and grabbed the blue crystal which he had hid somewhere underneath his nest, and when no one was looking, he snuck past the dirt place and placed the crystal into his mouth, swallowing it. At first, nothing happened, and Wolfpaw wondered whether or not the crystal was real, and then before you could say 'mouse', a flashing pain overcame him, striking him everywhere at once, but the most unbearable pain originated from his chest area. His legs grew weak and he crumpled to the ground, unable to keep himself stable.

The searing pain coursed throughout his body for what seemed like an eternity, until slowly but surely, the pain ebbed away until all there was left was a sense of peace and tranquillity. Legs shaking, Wolfpaw stood up and blinked, trying to get rid of a misty feeling in his eyes. Hen he remembered something else that Wolfstrike told him to do: get hurt. Although he didn't know why, he did it anyway, and jumped right into a bramble thicket.

A little while later, Wolfpaw finally managed to make his way out of the bramble thicket, covered in brambles and cuts. He sat down and one by one, he picked out each spoke clinging to his pelt and paw pads. Once he was finished, Wolfpaw looked all over his body, the cuts prickling and after waiting for a bit, his cuts slowly healed, and the pain was no more.

Wolfpaw snorted and thought nothing of it, and padded back to the FireClan camp just in time to hear Wildstar announcing the cats going to the gathering tonight. "For tonight's gathering, I am taking along; me, Sedgemouse, Duskbird, Nettlefrost, Flametooth, Hailfeather, Wolfpaw, Sparrowpaw, Flowerpaw, and Greypaw." As the soon departing cats gathered around by the FireClan camp entrance, the others began to do what they wanted to do.

After the cats were all together, Wildstar stood in front of the group, puffing out his chest. "Today marks another gathering. As usual, be proud and stand strong because we are FireClan!" The cats cheered and they left for the gathering.

The location for the gathering was the middle of all the Clan's territories: Sevenstones. As FireClan approached Sevenstones, Wolfpaw could see how it got its name. There was a clearing filled with grass and small stones, and in the middle of it all were seven stones arranged into a circle. Wolfpaw could see that both AirClan and WaterClan had both arrived, and were waiting for them and EarthClan to come.

Wolfpaw's first gathering was starting soon.

* * *

 **I have a couple announcements to make:**

 **First, I changed Graypaw to Greypaw (Not much of an announcement but works I guess).**

 **Second, I tweaked the allegiances a little bit so the cat descriptions will make much more sense.**

 **Third, every 20 chapters I will post an updated allegiances with those chapters, with somewhat of an edited layout, so I don't have to always go back to the prologue and recall from memory who mentors who.**

 **Lastly, for Spring Break I will be going to Japan, and I won't be bringing my computer along, so no chapters posted there. Nevertheless, I will still continue to work on the following chapters as much as I can; especially on flights as they are super long. 12 hours! Next chapter will most likely be extra long to make up for my absence.**

 **Therefore, I won't be able to do anything of the sorts except read reviews and whatnot, so until then.**

 **Toodles! :)**


	18. Not Like This

**I'm back for more chapters! This one will be longer than my other chapters to sort of make up for my absence. As I said a couple chapters or so ago, Lightkit is still in the nursery. This chapter will explain what is going on. In this chapter Wolfpaw basically meets other cats in the gathering and the rest you will have to read to find out.**

 **I don't and never will own Warriors. Warriors belongs to the Erins.**

As FireClan approached Sevenstones, Wolfpaw looked in awe at the beauty of the sacred place where all the gatherings had been held. The moon reflected perfectly off of the stones, which shone with a soft light that wasn't harsh on the eyes.

Although EarthClan hadn't arrived just yet Wolfpaw was still amazed at the number of cats gathered around, talking with cats from other Clans like they were old friends. Among the cluster of cats, he could make out a distinct difference that the groups of cats had. One group had cats that were rather smaller than the rest seemed to be apprentices, and Wolfpaw could see some could be newly named warriors who just weren't brave enough to talk with the older cats. The next group he saw consisted of older cats, which he presumed were warriors, both young and senior, and the last but smallest group were the elders, as most of them were laying down and chatted sleepily unlike the others, who were brimming with energy, especially the apprentices and new warriors, as this gathering could be their first.

Wolfpaw decided to follow the pattern and joined the apprentices. Just then, they had been talking about a serious matter that Wolfpaw had been the main cause of; the "disappearance" of Sweetpaw. He sat down in the group, and everyone stopped conversing and turned heads to look at him. Wolfpaw didn't know what to do so he just returned the stare back, when a voice popped up from the middle of the crowd. "Sorry about that, we're just tense about Sweetpaw disappearing." The voice came from an AirClan cat. He was a pale ginger tom who had sharp green eyes that made the rest of him stand out. "Hey, my name is Spiderpaw."

Wolfpaw looked down. Spiderpaw's legs were definitely a little longer than your average cat at that age, so that was most likely the reason why he was named with the prefix Spider. As they looked at each other, Spiderpaw narrowed his eyes and they seemed to search Wolfpaw's, turning over every piece of information he has. The ginger tom then leaned closer and chuckled. "So you figured out what those crystals do, huh? That makes two of us" Wolfpaw's eyes grew wide when he heard this.

Spiderpaw stepped back, smiling, and for a second Wolfpaw sword he could see his eyes flash yellow, but before he could make sure, it was gone and the WindClan apprentices' eyes were green again. Pretending not to see anything, Wolfpaw turned his attention to the Sevenstones, where the leaders stood atop three of the seven stones, and were waiting for EarthClan to arrive. Just then, a band of cats filed in from EarthClan territory, and the one at the head was none other than Whitestar, the EarthClan leader.

The other leaders dipped their heads at the approaching fourth Clan, and Whitestar gracefully jumped onto one of the stones and together in unison, the four united leaders sounded the start of the gathering. The clearing was silent, and Eaglestar cleared her throat to signal that she was going first. "As many of you know, there was a apprentice by the name of Sweetpaw, and as rumours say, she has disappeared without a trace. No reports of her last sightings were announced, and we are still in search of her." Wolfpaw felt some of his Clanmate's eyes on him, especially from Olivespots and Blacktuft, who were witnessed to the incident.

Eaglestar continued. "If there is anyone who would like to share clues on the whereabouts of Sweetpaw, feel free to do so." She then announced the more typical news that a gathering would have, and then she gave the turn to speak over to Shredstar.

The AirClan leader didn't have much news to report, besides the fact that there were two new apprentices and one new warrior, which everyone chanted out their names in turn. Whitestar went next. Nothing unusual was announced again, with the naming of new warriors and apprentices like always. Finally, Wildstar went last. "It's been a good moon for FireClan; prey is running well, no disputes over territory or prey, and I would like to announce our new apprentice; Wolfpaw!" He paused a bit to let the other Clans shout his name.

Wolfpaw did indeed feel a bit overwhelmed, as this wasn't the usual amount of attention he was used to getting. Wildstar continued. "We also have a new warrior with us, and her name is Pinemist." He also waited for the chanting to die down. "That is all, this gathering is over!"

With that, the all of the cats broke off their groups and returned to their respective Clans. As FireClan got back to camp, they were greeted by the warriors and apprentices who didn't get to go and were bombarded with questions on how it went and what happened over there at Sevenstones. When the topic on the disappearance of Sweetpaw came up, the cats who were present at the scene looked at Wolfpaw, who shifted uncomfortably, while the others looked elsewhere. Wildstar yawned as loud as he could, getting weird looks from other cats. "I'm tired, I going to sleep, you guys should too." One by one, the rest of FireClan went off to sleep, Wolfpaw included.

Once again, Wolfpaw woke up in his dream world, where he saw Wolfstrike standing in front of him. The older warrior grinned and stepped forward, emitting some sort of forceful aura around him. Suddenly, he raised his paw, and with claws unsheathed he sliced Wolfpaw across the nose. Wolfpaw jumped back and winced in pain as the wound started to drip blood. As he tried to get his paw over the newly formed wound to clean it, it slowly started to close up and soon the pain was no more. Wolfpaw stood there, shocked and gave a questioning look at Wolfstrike. "Don't worry, it's not magic." He said. "It's just the healing properties you got from Sweetpaw's crystal, and believe me, it's not just for self-healing." He shrugged.

Wolfpaw still remained standing, eyeing him suspiciously. "There is a catch here, I suppose?"

Wolfstrike smirked. "Bingo. There is a catch. Although it doesn't start after you use the ability, and depending on how many cats you use it on at a time, the *ahem* 'consequences' will vary." He shrugged. "It's usually how tired you get, but if it's a serious and life-threatening injury, it won't heal, the injuries will just be transferred to you, giving you the gash down the stomach, that's why for the next training we will be building up your body." He walked closer to Wolfpaw. "Right… now." With that he head-butted the apprentice, sending him flying, crashing into a tree.

Wolfstrike crouched in front of Wolfpaw, who was gasping for air. "Building up your body means training, and training with me means injuries. Lots and lots of them." He poked Wolfpaw's chest with a claw, getting a screech of pain in response. "I feel two broken ribs. Injuries mean your new crystal has to heal, which in turn means you will get tired, fast. Repeating the process gives your body resistance and builds up stamina." He got up and drove Wolfpaw to the ground, who was just getting up. "What are you waiting for?" He leaned in close with a creepy smile. "Let's begin."

Wolfpaw got out of his nest, pain and drowsiness raking his body all over. Training with Wolfstrike was really rough, and luckily he had Sweetpaw's crystal, or else he had some explaining to do for Tinyheart. He yawned, and slowly but surely managed to get out of the apprentices' den with a battered body. No matter what, Wolfpaw couldn't get out of this mental state, so he proceeded along to the river to wake himself up. Luckily, dawn hadn't arrived yet, so patrols hadn't been called, giving Wolfpaw some leeway for time to wake himself up.

Dipping his head to Shiningsky, who was keeping guard for the night, Wolfpaw clumsily walked the path to the river by WaterClan territory, when he saw two birds flying up above him. Suddenly, the two birds froze, and the sky turned red. Wolfpaw's eyes went wide, remembering the terrible night the last time it had happened. Wolfpaw couldn't exactly find who was going to get killed, so he waited for it to happen. Almost immediately, he was tackled to the ground and a searing pain drove through his neck, and the vision was over. After all the other cats' fates he saw unfold, this time it was his turn. The sky reverted back to its original colour, and Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws, burning them to their maximum capacity and stood on guard, looking for the signs of where the killer may be.

A flash of fur appeared from the corner of his eye, and Wolfpaw turned around, giving the attacker a good scrape across the face, just like Wolfstrike did to him not too long ago. The attacker gave a yowl of rage and did a flip midair and used its hind legs to kick him into the river. Wolfpaw slammed through the river's cold surface, and went underneath its unforgiving depths, trying his best to get to the surface. Up above, he could see the shadow of the attacker, watching him with an unreadable gaze, before leaving him for dead. Unfortunately for the killer, Wolfpaw's instincts kicked in and he churned his legs hard enough and miraculously found himself breaking the surface.

Poking his head out, the area of the river was empty, the killer nowhere to be found. Wolfpaw steadily swam to the riverbank, and painstakingly hauled himself up without falling back in. Panting heavily, he lay on the ground, slowly spitting out water. Sure enough, he was wide awake now, but at the cost of soaking his pelt into the icy depths of the morning river. For a while Wolfpaw sat there, trying his best to dry himself up before getting into the FireClan camp. The sun was now getting over the horizon, and Wolfpaw realized he had better get back to camp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pinemist sighed. Wolfpaw movements during training were dull, and when he moved sluggishly for every pounce when out hunting. She shook off the weird feeling. Perhaps he was just feeling tired. But she hated it when the other she-cats noticed something was off with Wolfpaw and decided to also care for him as best as they could.

A couple nights later, Wolfpaw was in his dream work training with Wolfstrike when the sky suddenly turned red. They both stopped and looked up at the sky. Wolfstrike whistled. "Well, that's new. You know what's going on?"

Wolfpaw looked down in shock. How was Wolfstrike able to keep on moving? But the real problem was the red sky. He had to find the next victim no matter what. Wolfpaw needed to get back into the waking world and solve the problem at hand. He tried and tried to will himself awake, but there just wasn't enough time and the sky turned back to normal. Crestfallen, Wolfpaw slumped down in defeat.

"What happened? Was it the end of FireClan?" He joked.

Wolfpaw shook his head. "One of my Clanmates has died. I could've stopped it, yet I was too weak to do so." He looked up. "Please. Let's continue." They then trained throughout the night, and when Wolfpaw woke up, he found his dead Clanmate's body.

Snakepaw lay there, unmoving with a gash along his throat. His dark grey pelt soaked with his blood, and his mentor, Timberhawk, stood there with his muzzle buried in Snakepaw's coat. Although Snakepaw had always bothered him as a kit, Wolfpaw never really felt hatred towards his fellow apprentice, and felt somewhat guilty he hadn't been able to get back in time. Both Sparrowpaw and Flowerpaw pressed their pelts against his and stayed there for a long time as each of their Clanmates took turns to say their last words to Snakepaw.

The rest of the day was very gloomy. The sky was covered in clouds and it looked like it could rain any second, the Clan was very cautious as there were unexplained deaths occurring recently, and there really was no good news, just the same old day with a more downcast environment. The only good thing about this day was how quiet the camp was to Wolfpaw. It was usually bustling with every cat out and about, but now there was no cat that could find the mood to chat.

The next day held much better news. Wildstar jumped onto the Greystone and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Greystone for a Clan meeting!" Reluctantly the Clan slowly gathered below Wildstar.

"Now I know that right now isn't the best of times," he began. "Even so, we must stay strong, and that's why we are turning over a new leaf, and the first thing that will happen is Lightkit's apprentice ceremony!" He beckoned towards the white-and-black tom, who walked slowly towards the Greystone. 

"Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Nettlefrost. I hope Nettlefrost will pass down all she knows on to you." Her eyes flared to the size of moons at the prospect of a new apprentice.

Nettlefrost, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sedgemouse, and you have shown yourself to be brave and determined. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightpaw." Nettlefrost smiled and padded up to touch noses with her new apprentice.

The Clan started shouting 'Lightpaw, Lightpaw!' to honor the new apprentice. Wolfpaw didn't join in, because he was busy thinking back to the time he met Lightpaw.

 _ **5 moons ago:**_

At the time, Wolfpaw was Wolfkit. It was a rainy day for FireClan, and Wolfkit was suckling on Poppyspots. A couple days earlier, Wolfkit's brother had died of greencough, and lately he was by himself and the nursery was pretty boring. A shuffle outside alerted both Wolfkit and Poppyspots. They both looked to see the FireClan deputy, Sedgemouse, standing there with a small, white-and-black kit dangling from her jaws.

"I found this kit while out patrolling, and I was wondering if you had room for one more, since… you know, ever since…"

Poppyspots sighed. "Sure. Bring him here." Sedgemouse placed the new kit beside Wolfkit and began suckling.

Poppyspots purred. "I'll name him Lightkit."

 _ **Back to the present:**_

Wolfpaw looked up to where Lightpaw sat and a new and unidentifiable emotion appeared within him.

 **I guess now that this chapter is up the next one will be according the usual schedule. As before the chapters will be approximately 1600-1800 words depending on the story and how much I want to write, as well as the amount of ideas I have for that chapter. With that aside, thanks for hanging on for these couple weeks or so, and if you weren't aware, I went on a trip to Japan, and the chapters will be back to normal starting next week.**

 **Toodles!**

 **P.S. I realized I didn't fully do the allegiances correctly so if you want to check out the newly updated allegiances feel free to do so down here. :) (I know I said every 20 chapters but I don't want it to be more confusing than it is.)**

Allegiances:

 **Fireclan:**

 **Leader:**

Wildstar –A long-furred black tom with green eyes and a white tail

 **Deputy:  
**  
Sedgemouse –A Calico she-cat with red front paws and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Tinyheart –A spotted tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:  
**  
Olivespots –Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes (mentor to Driftpaw)

Shiningsky –Light gray tom with white patches with blue eyes

Hailfeather –Mottled gray tom with hazel eyes (mentor to Twigpaw)

Flametooth –Ginger tom with black tail tip and sharp-green eyes

Nettlefrost –Gray she-cat with amber eyes (mentor to Lightpaw)

Blacktuft –Tortoiseshell with green eyes (mentor to Applepaw)

Petalnose –Solid blue she-cat with copper eyes

Thistlewing –Long-furred cream tom with green eyes. Blind in his right eye

Timberhawk –Brown tom with sharp-green eyes (mentor to Flowerpaw)

Duskbird –Light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mentor to Sparrowpaw)

Cedarbee –Small black tom with white muzzle with green eye (mentor to Greypaw)

Pinemist –Dappled golden she-cat with pretty green eyes (mentor to Wolfpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Sagepuddle –Tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Dawnkit, a light brown she-cat)

Rabbitshine –Gray she-cat with fur standing out on all angles with golden eyes

Quailwhisper –Gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Duskkit, a ginger tom, and Owlkit, a light brown spotted tabby)

Mistbird –Small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:  
**  
Sparrowpaw –Mottled gray she-cat with green eyes

Twigpaw –Ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

Driftpaw –White tom with blue eyes

Applepaw –Black tom with amber eyes

Greypaw –Light gray tom with green eyes 

Wolfpaw -Grey tabby tom with odd-eyes

Flowerpaw -Dusky brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightpaw -White-and-black tom with yellow eyes

 **Elders:  
**  
Crowtail –White tom with short fur, blind with dull blue eyes

Brownstorm –Tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Greenclaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Earthclan:  
**  
 **Leader:  
**  
Whitestar –Solid white tom

 **Deputy:  
**  
Goldenspirit –Spotted brown tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Ashmask –Small brown tom

 **Warriors:  
**  
Suneyes –Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mentor to Shrewpaw)

Mumbleskip –Light brown tom

Hareclaw –Ginger-and-white tom (mentor to Petalpaw)

Brindleflame –Mottled gray she-cat

Bouncespots –Brown tom with white spots (mentor to Sneezepaw)

Sandytail –Dark gray she-cat (mentor to Splashpaw)

Aspenbranch –White she-cat

Sootheart –Dark gray she-cat (mentor to Russetpaw)

Crowshine –Brown-and-white tom (mentor to Harepaw)

Adderpelt –Ginger tom

Kestrelfern –Light brown tabby tom (mentor to Sandpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Nightwhisper –Solid gray she-cat (mother to Leopardkit, a white she-cat with brown spots)

Deereyes –Cream tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices:  
**  
Petalpaw –Very small tortoiseshell she-cat

Sandpaw –Ginger tom

Harepaw –Dark gray tom

Sneezepaw –White tom with a wet nose

Russetpaw –Mottled gray she-cat

Shrewpaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat

Splashpaw –Dark brown tabby tom

 **Elders:  
**  
Nightfang –Solid black tom with white ears

Pebblespot –Agouti tabby tom

 **Airclan:  
**  
 **Leader:  
**  
Shredstar –Dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:  
**  
Blossomflight –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Gorsemist –Calico she-cat (mentor to Swiftpaw)

 **Warriors:  
**  
Goosespring –Solid blue tom (mentor to Newtpaw)

Mossyshade –Black she-cat with white belly-fur (mentor to Berrypaw)

Tumblesky –Gray-and-white tom

Flameheart –Ginger tom (mentor to Rosepaw)

Cedarfrost –Ginger she-cat with white paws

Ashdust –Thin, gray tabby tom (mentor to Greypaw

Echopool –Silver tabby tom

Blizzarddust –Tortoiseshell she-cat (mentor to Ripplepaw)

Prickletooth –Black tom with white chest

Palewhisper –Chestnut brown she-cat

Sharpmist –Agouti tabby tom (mentor to Spiderpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Moonburr –Solid black she-cat (mother to Lionkit, a ginger tom, and Blizzardkit, a solid black she-cat)

Sandyfur –Calico she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Rosepaw –Cream-and-brown she-cat

Greypaw –Solid gray tom

Ripplepaw –Blue-gray she-cat

Spiderpaw –Pale ginger tom

Berrypaw –Dark-gray tom

Newtpaw –Small black-and-white tom

Swiftpaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elders:  
**  
Fallenflake –Solid red tom

Stonewhisper –Cream tom with a short tail

Softfur -Blue tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Waterclan:**

 **Leader:  
**  
Eaglestar –Small cream she-cat

 **Deputy:  
**  
Hollowsplash –Muscular mitted tom

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Spottedcloud –Solid white she-cat

 **Warriors:  
**  
Browndust –Dark brown tom (mentor to Heronpaw)

Sunnyspot –Mottled golden tom (mentor to Runningpaw)

Fallowstripe –Silver tabby she-cat

Talonblaze –Solid black tom (mentor to Snakepaw)

Antstripe –Brown-and-black tabby tom

Brackengorse –Spotted ginger tom (mentor to Sagepaw)

Daisyleaf –Gray she-cat (mentor to Ivypaw)

Shimmerstem –Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long tail

Poppyskip –Brown tabby she-cat

Marshtalon –Light brown tom (mentor to Barkpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Peartuft –Cinnamon tabby she-cat (mother to Molekit, a brown tabby tom)

Softdrop –Fawn tortoiseshell she-cat

Ottershine –Black-and-white she-cat (mother to Petalkit, a light brown she-cat)

 **Apprentices:  
**  
Snakepaw –Smoky black tom

Barkpaw –Dark brown tabby tom

Sagepaw –Solid black she-cat

Ivypaw –Mottled tabby she-cat

Runningpaw –Tuxedo tom

Heronpaw –Solid white tom 

Smallpaw -Solid black tom

 **Elders:  
**  
Finchdust –Spotted tabby tom

Cinderpad –Mackerel tabby she-cat

Whitecloud –Tortoiseshell she-cat 

**P.P.S. It took so long to make with all the other Clans and their kits and whatnot along with who mentors who.**

 **P.P.P.S. I know I said that it a new allegiances would be every 20 chapters but I didn't want myself to lose track of who mentors who and who has died.**


	19. Sweetness

**OptimusPrime2017: Snakepaw was a much easier target than Wolfpaw and the killer would have to travel into his dream and fight both Wolfstrike and Wolfpaw together. So yeah.**

 **Hey it's been over a week (maybe two) since the last chapter! I'm sorry about the absence in updates, but I've been having a small case of writer's block (again) and I have been having trouble with getting ideas out (and playing League of Legends). But, I pulled through and brought chapter 18 to life and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere up in the stars:**_

Two cats sat side by side, their starry pelts almost touching as they watched Wolfpaw with interest. Lightpaw's apprentice ceremony was happening at the time, and all of FireClan's attention was up at the new apprentice, Wolfpaw included. From what they saw, Wolfpaw's eyes were ones that were caring and kind to his adopted brother, but to Wolfpaw, that feeling was new and unidentifiable. The StarClan cat's view was obstructed by another cat who just happened to be strolling by, and accidentally stepped on the puddle they were staring so intensely at. "Hey!" One cat yelled. "We were just looking at that! Watch where you're walking!"

The cat muttered a 'sorry' and went back to his pacing, disappearing into some nearby bushes. Slowly, the puddle became clear again, and what they had expected to see was something entirely different than what was being shown to their eyes at that moment. One second he was sitting down, attending the ceremony just like the rest of FireClan, and the next he was lying there on the ground, writhing in pain surrounded by his own blood and his Clanmates.

 _ **Meanwhile, back in FireClan:**_

Wolfpaw had no idea what had happened. The cheers of his Clanmates that were directed towards his adopted brother, the memories that brought him back to a kit, were cut off by a sudden pain erupting in his chest. He coughed out a small puddle of blood, and fell to the floor, trying his best not to go crazy from the rampaging pain coursing through his chest. Applepaw was peacefully sitting beside Wolfpaw when he heard something splatter across the ground, followed by a thud, only to look and see Wolfpaw on the ground, his eyes shut and body twitching from the agony going through his body.

One by one the whole of FireClan turned around to find one of their youngest apprentices on the floor, constantly coughing out blood. As fast as lightning, Flowerpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Pinemist all ran forward to Wolfpaw to try to comfort him as Tinyheart races to his medicine den. It was no use, as Tinyheart wasn't quick enough to get whatever herbs he was looking for. Resulting in Wolfpaw sprawled across the ground, his fur soaking up some of his blood, with three she-cats wailing in grief.

For a little while, Wolfpaw floated in nothingness. Somewhere in the distance he could hear echoes of voices he could barely make out as his Clanmates. Floating around for a little longer he remained confused. If this was what death was like then he would have preferred to stay alive. As the nothingness continued, a rush of voices started flowing through his head at a very fast pace, torturing his head so badly it hurt more than it does when he was training with Wolfstrike. Wolfpaw wanted the agony to end so badly he let out a roar. The roar sounded like an actual lion's roar.

More and more voices poured into his head, and they began shouting. The torturing was too much for Wolfpaw to handle, and he fell to the screams in his head.

It felt like an eternity before Wolfpaw actually woke up. Although his eyes were very unfocused he could make out a blob with an array of different colours. As he struggled to stand, his eyes slowly returned back to their eagle-eyed state, and he once again looked up to see Sweetpaw standing there, right in front of him. Sweetpaw smiles and she walked closer to Wolfpaw and their muzzles brushed together, sending tingles down Wolfpaw's spine. He was entranced by her sudden appearance, but had to break away. "Hey… am I dead?"

Sweetpaw softly giggled and ever so slowly, moved her muzzle up to Wolfpaw's ear. "Oh silly, of course you are dead. You are dead with me." His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How? I was perfectly fine at the ceremony."

Sweetpaw continued to rub her body all over Wolfpaw's, giving him a strange feeling in his stomach and chest. "Your body was too weak to hold and contain both our crystals, and surprisingly so, it did a great job of sustaining the strain for such a long time for finally breaking down on you." She circled around to his other side. "Although it is unfortunate that you died, at least we can be together."

As soon as those words exited her mouth, Wolfpaw flashed back to his meeting with Sweetpaw, and how she tried to kill him for the crystal. But what stood out was how she just captured his heart just like that. Oh how he wanted to be with her. Then his mind circled back to his Clanmates, more so Pinemist, Sparrowpaw, and Flowerpaw.

Wolfpaw jumped back, surprising her. "Is there a way to get out of this place and back to my Clan?"

Sweetpaw laughed, louder this time. "Oh my, you never cease to surprise me. You can't get out of here. You are dead. No one does just to be brought back to life, mousebrain."

He closed his eyes in thought, only to be interrupted by Sweetpaw. "But I am just talking about yourself. I never said someone else could help you." She winked at him.

Wolfpaw grew desperate. "Are you sure you can help me? If you can I will do anything to be brought back to life." As soon as those words left his mouth he realized what those words meant. "No, not like that. I meant anything but those… things." But it was too late, and Sweetpaw's had a little smirk on her face.

When she spoke, her voice took a turn, and it sent waves of a tingling sensation down Wolfpaw's back. "Of course I can help. On one condition." He braced himself for the request. "I can get you back to life, only if you take me with you."

Wolfpaw looked dumbfounded. Sweetpaw giggled again. "I meant take me with you in your mind. I can transfer my consciousness into your head so we can be together even if you are alive."

He stepped back to ponder over this strange request from the beautiful she-cat. Thinking through the scenario once more, he nodded. Sweetpaw's eyes lit up at the agreement. "Oh, I promise you you won't regret your decision!" Their heads touched, and a bright white light enveloped the two cats, and they were gone.

It felt like an eternity before Wolfpaw woke up. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping to their own melody when his senses slowly turned back to normal. The nausea was unreal. As he ran on unsteady legs towards a safe spot where he could do his business, he tripped on a rock and scraped his left cheek on the ground. The pain didn't amount to much, but it still stung. Fortunately Wolfpaw had the crystal he got from Sweetpaw which took care of that minor injury while he took care of his problem. Feeling much better, Wolfpaw needed to find the nearest source of water, as he was incredibly parched and begun looking for one. sOn his way, Wolfpaw realized he was still in FireClan territory and the sun was high up in the air, which meant he was either dead for half a day or significantly longer than that. Using his sharp hearing, Wolfpaw could detect a flowing water source that was very close to his current location. He ran as fast as he could, his limbs brought back to their liveliness from when he was not yet dead. Stopping by the river, he shoved his muzzle beneath the surface, water pounding the side of his head, but he didn't care. As long as he got some fluids down his throat, he was fine. After what seemed like a long time, Wolfpaw stuck his head out of the water with a gasp, and took deep, but rushed breaths. A rustle in some nearby bushes caught his attention, and he stood on guard, ready for whoever was going to come out of that area. A crestfallen and a little depressed Pinemist as well as two more she-cats walked out beside her, despairing for the 'loss' last night. Wolfpaw relaxed and let his hair fall flat and accidentally kicked a small rock into a river. Flowerpaw looked up and saw a very familiar shape watching them. Her eyes grew wide as she yelled out his name. The other two heard her and gawked at the appearance of Wolfpaw.

Together the three she-cats bounded to him in sync, falling onto the ground. As they pestered him with questions and licks, yet another strange feeling started bubbling inside Wolfpaw's chest.

* * *

 **Btw, that feeling isn't bad for his health. So yeah. I'm very lazy apparently. I started this chapter 2 weeks ago but I ended up postponing its upload 2 weeks later. Lol I'm so productive. I can't say much else except thanks for the wait and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Toodles!**


	20. Happy Times

**Well I'm back with another chapter, and this time it isn't on schedule too lol. I can't think of anything else to mention here except that there are no pairings yet, but Wolfpaw will choose a she-cat in the end (maybe not cough* cough*). Anyways, enjoy and read this chapter I guess.**

* * *

It's been a day or so since Wolfpaw returned back to camp. All of his Clanmates were pretty surprised at his appearance but over time the whole matter more or less died down. Ever since he got back, Pinemist, Sparrowpaw, and Flowerpaw we're slowly getting closer and closer with him. Both apprentices slept beside him and his mentor stayed in close proximity with him during training. Wolfpaw didn't mind, a change of pace every so often didn't matter.

Over the next few moons, no more incidents had occurred, and over time, Wolfpaw had completely focused himself on training with Pinemist and Wolfstrike and nothing else. Every single one of his sessions with his other self were the same; non-stop body and fighting training with harsh words after every slip-up and lesson, but nevertheless he pressed onward, determined to get stronger to protect the ones he cared about. Every so often when he would get stressed or angry Sweetpaw would appear in his mind and give him some sort of mental massage to melt the tension within his mind. For the first time in his life, he was truly… happy. Wolfpaw was content with how these past couple moons had treated him.

One day when he was doing drills on how to evade attacks from cats on all sides, (it worked because Wolfstrike was really fast he could create after-images) Wolfstrike suddenly stopped, panting a little. Wolfpaw however, was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. His dream mentor smiled. "Well, your endurance is getting better. Normally by now you would have been knocked out and we would've had to stop right there, but your stamina is slowly rising. So let's stop and take a break."

Wolfpaw breathes out in relief and began to stretch out his muscles when a huge force knocked him from the side. He tumbled across the ground and slammed into a nearby tree. Dazed, he could hear Wolfstrike shouting. "Haven't I told you to not trust anyone but yourself?! Your body may have been a little stronger, but your senses are still dull, therefore, you are still weak!" As he was about to lecture some more, his ears perked up and he sighed. "It's almost dawn. We will continue his tomorrow, understand?" Wolfpaw barely managed to gather the strength to nod. "Good." Was all Wolfstrike said before he was gone, and Wolfpaw sat up from his nest, body flaring with pain.

Sweetpaw's presence fluttered into his mind. _"I see you are in trouble with Wolfstrike."_ Wolfpaw sighed. _"It's nothing much, happens all the time."_

She sighed. _"I'll still be plenty worried about you."_ Wolfpaw blinked. _"I've been wondering, what made you so flirty with me anyways?"_ Sweetpaw giggled. _"I guess it's your personality and looks?"_ _"Fine."_

She pressed her muzzle against his. _"I best be going. Your Clanmates are starting to wake up. Take care."_ With that, she was gone.

Wolfpaw sneezed, waking up Sparrowpaw and Flowerpaw, who were snuggled up on either side, stirring from the lack of wolf next to them. Flowerpaw yawned and stretched while Sparrowpaw kept on sleeping, and accidentally stepped on a long cream tail, eliciting a small growl from Thistlewing. "Sorry." Was all she had to say as she bounded carefully around the sleeping heaps of cats.

As she walked up to Wolfpaw, he turned around and nodded, acknowledging her arrival. "Dawn has always been one of my favourite times of the day. The feeling you get… is so calming and serene." She closed her eyes, letting his voice run gently through her ears, and she purred. "As beautiful as it may be, it ends just as well." Wolfpaw sighed and padded past Flowerpaw, licking her cheek. "The Clan has a long day ahead. Best to be prepared."

As Wolfpaw left, Flowerpaw's face burnt up in embarrassment. Did Wolfpaw just lick her cheek? She was so into reliving the scene that she didn't notice her mentor, Timberhawk sit down beside her. He blinked. "I miss taking the time to watch the sun rise over the trees, but that time is gone now. I serve the Clan and StarClan. That's it. Don't be late for training." He got up from his position and slowly trotted to Wildstar's den.

Wolfpaw liked his current life. His personality was softening and was becoming more open with his Clanmates and has even started to make more friends within FireClan. As he was running across the river that was the border between FireClan and WaterClan, he didn't notice he was being watched. Not by any cat in the living world, but by an even higher being, even more powerful and wiser than StarClan. _This creation is going well… Although emotions are unnecessary in him, I'll let him have something at least before the war begins. It's all part of the prophecy._ The being smirked. _Soon, the purge will begin._

* * *

 **Sorry I had to cut this chapter short but changes had to be made and I was rushed in homework in stuff as well as personal matters. But, this story just took a turn, and it looks like Wolfpaw is part of something bigger than the prophecy mentioned in an earlier chapter. The next arc will officially begin once Wolfpaw has become a warrior, which will be very soon. I would also like suggestions as to what Wolfpaw's warrior name should be. If you like, put his full warrior name in the reviews (eg: Wolfstrike, -claw, etc.), and I will choose what I think is the best one, fitting for his character. I will also like name for the being at the end of this chapter. Also, if possible, post his/her name and species (can be real life or mythical) down in the reviews and I will also choose what I think is the most fitting for the being. Thanks again for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Toodles!**


	21. Mother's Day Short

**Before this short chapter begins I just want to mention that this chapter is just a special, meaning that it has no relation to whatever is going on currently in the story. Of course it is short, and to some people it may just be another way to cover for my absence, (I see it that way too :p) but earlier in the story, (exactly where I'm not sure) I said that I would do specials for special occasions, and these would just be filler stuff or if I just want to cuz I'm just lazy enough to not get another chapter out :/. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this very short special. (BTW I'm just gonna say the being is a cat to keep things simple.)**

* * *

The rain had receded, and dawn was approaching. The rising sun lazily rose up from the horizon, giving off its bright light as it had done since long ago. Within the forest, through the trees and vast amounts of greenery, was FireClan. The FireClan camp was just beginning to stir, even for the early risers as last night didn't help with their sleep all that much. As the Clan slowly rose up from their slumber, so did the nursery. In the nursery we find a special small grey tabby dozing away peacefully, until he was woken up with licks by his beautiful tortoiseshell mother, Poppyspots. She built up a steady rhythm, grooming his head with slow, comforting licks as he yawned and stretched away the drowsiness. As the grey tabby kit looked up at his mother with his small round eyes, she giggled. "Wolfkit, did you have a bad night? Did the rain outside bother your sleep?" Wolfkit nodded.

Poppyspots continued covering his head with gradual licks, and felt the movement of Wolfkit slowly nodding. He nodded and whispered. "The rain really scared me. I couldn't sleep because there was crashing all around me." His mother kept the steady pace as she listened intently.

"Don't worry little one, what you heard all night was the thunder. Thunder is harmless to cats, it's the lightning that hurts."

Wolfkit looked up at her with widened eyes. "Will the lightning hurt me?"

Poppyspots smiled and softly rubbed her tail against Wolfkit's grey cheek, getting a small purr in response. "Don't worry, my sweet Wolfkit, even if the lightning ever reaches you, I will be there to protect you from it. Always."

"Always?"

"Always, Wolfkit. I will always protect you from harm."

Wolfkit snuggled up closer to his mother and whispered "Thanks mom, you're the best. I love you."

Poppyspots curled her tail protectively around Wolfkit. "I love you too, and I will always be there for you, never to leave."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slowly opening his eyes, Wolfpaw woke up to see the forms of not Poppyspots, but Sparrowpaw sleeping next to him. He sighed quietly. "I'm not afraid of the thunder anymore, Poppyspots. But I'm always afraid of being without you."

"Always."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of possibly the shortest special in history. I wasn't really comfortable writing this as it really wasn't my style but I hope this special can lead to other ones down the road. Well, my lazy brain and I will see you guys next (or this idk) week!**

 **Toodles!**


	22. Chapter 21 teaser

**Hey, it's been a while! I basically have no excuse for my absence besides just not writing chapters. Sure, I've the time to slowly but surely get chapters out, but I just can't seem to do it. I've been having sort of mixed feelings about the story so far, and every so often I would be compelled to write another chapter, but once I actually start typing it out I just don't have the urge to do it. I have a rough idea of how the rest of the story should go, but the fact that I originally planned this to be a long story is a good idea in itself, but the fact that my planning of the story had the main events I wanted to make happen for the story to be interesting were so far apart in chapters and build-up made me feel more or less not as motivated as when I had first started. If the point isn't really clear, here's an example: Let's say I have a main battle planned out, all is well until I realize between where the story is now and the battle is very far apart and I can't really add in a filler of sorts because it wouldn't make sense otherwise. Considering the plot needed for between now and the first main event of the story there is a huge gap between the two parts and I can't think of stuff that actually makes sense in the plot, otherwise it will just end up being a giant mess of words and storyline. I can't say when I will be able to think of something nice to add in between now and the first main event, so please just bear with me for just a little while longer, and I promise I will come up with something. But for now, a little teaser for next chapter that my almost non-existent brain thought of during this rant.**

* * *

 **Warning! The following teaser may be a bit too much for some readers. If you are one of them, skip to the bottom to read the rest of the author's note. If you are not, feel free to read on as this is just a block of text, it can't call the police or do anything besides take up your time.**

* * *

Wolfpaw stood at the edge of the field, watching fires crackle and dance all over the fallen bodies. Amongst all the carcasses he could just barely make out his dead Clanmates. Flametooth's ginger fur torn and bloody, barely breathing, Sedgemouse using all her strength to crawl over and cradle a dappled golden she-cat, who was missing a leg and an eye, while the FireClan deputy didn't look too good herself. As he looked around some more, his eyes strained to recognize any other cat, and his nose stung from the metallic smell of all the blood that washes over the once vibrant field. Cats he couldn't put names to yowled out to StarClan to end their misery, while others just lay there, unmoving. A light thud shook Wolfpaw out of his trance, followed by something shifting in the grass. He turned around, and his eyes filled with pure terror. There was Lightpaw, or rather, his head that had rolled over from the hill. His brother's head rolled just right so their faces met, when suddenly a low, guttural voice came straight from the head. "Why, Wolfpaw, why? Why must you do this to us?" With that, the head fell into silence, and his eyes, once filled with happiness and curiosity, were consumed by the darkness of death.

Curious but just as terrified as to what happened here, Wolfpaw turned to the hill where Lightpaw's head rolled from. Wolfpaw frantically scrambled up over the top of the hill. What he saw next made the first scene look like dancing kitties and butterflies: even more bodies littered the bloody grasslands, some, just like Lightpaw, were missing their heads, while some other unfortunate souls were torn in half by something more ferocious than anything that he had seen or imagined, leaving entrails of bloody mess all over. A scream erupted from the middle of the clearing, and Wolfpaw, scared to his wit's end, dared to look into the unknown one more time, and he wished he hadn't. There she was, Flowerpaw, cowering in fear as a figure loomed over her, small amounts of drool dripping from its mouth and inching closer to her. Wolfpaw looked around the scene, and found something that made him nearly throw up in disgust.

Many she-cats laid there, a couple from each Clan frozen or twitching, and what appeared to be the figure's essence dripping out of them. Wolfpaw bared his teeth in rage, and charged at the figure, roaring along the way. This got the figure's attention, and Flowerpaw yowled at him to stay back, tears staining her eyes. Too late. The figure's tail swung down on top of Wolfpaw and downright crushed him, but it didn't end his life just then.

As Wolfpaw tried to get up, his vision was blurry but it wasn't enough to prevent the next scene to permanently scar his mind. The figure bent Flowerpaw over, her tears falling from her face at a painfully slow pace, smiling one more time at Wolfpaw, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as the figure tore away her innocence, and begun forcing the same fate onto her as the other she-cats scattered around the two. Wolfpaw couldn't do anything, his body didn't listen to even a single command as Flowerpaw continuously yowled in pain. Wolfpaw could only watch as the figure finished itself inside her, and just like the rest, she fell into a small heap, her eyes blank and stained with tears.

Wolfpaw jerked awake, gasping for air. He looked beside him and saw Flowerpaw sleeping calmly as usual, unaware of what he just went through in his dream. Sparrowpaw on the other hand was stirring, possibly woken up by Wolfpaw. He glanced outside to find that it is still dark outside, the moon shone its reflected light onto the camp, illuminating the scenery around him, completely contradicting what he saw in his dream. Wolfpaw sighed, his worries far from gone. If that dream was anything to go by, that future could most likely happen if he wasn't careful.

Wolfpaw wanted to protect those who gave his life new meaning. With a jolt of realization, he knew what he had to do. As much as he hated it, Wolfpaw would have to leave to get stronger. He needed a place where he could train without any distractions whatsoever, and he needed to find that place, no matter how far it is, he would have to train for the sake of his Clanmates. Steeling his determination and resolve, Wolfpaw turned and licked Sparrowpaw once and Flowerpaw twice on their heads, and sneaked around the camp and did the same to Pinemist, who rolled around and continued sleeping. Wolfpaw smiled. He wasn't about to let something take away who put the smiles any day, but this time he has no choice but to get stronger, in order to protect those he holds dear.

As Wolfpaw stood by the entrance to the FireClan camp, he whispered one last goodbye to the Clan, and among the gentle night sounds, Wolfpaw left the camp, and out of Clan territory, without looking back.

* * *

 **Well, this is the teaser of the start of the new arc I guess. Depending on how I want it to go, I could use this teaser on chapter 21 as the start or opening to the new arc. But if I use this teaser, I'm pretty sure the ratings going to go up to M, if not extremely borderline, so borderline there is now more border (wut?). So now I guess before every arc I will add a teaser at the beginning. So tell me what you think, and I can remove this teaser from the actual arc, but I will probably keep this posted on the story just idk. So I should go to sleep AKA the drawing board and get a good rest as it is already past 12:00 am as I am writing this final part. So if you read the teaser and found it interesting, let me know in pm or reviews, if you didn't read it I'm not going to stop you from reading it.**

 **(I may or may not just change the story rating to M if I intend to keep this teaser)**

 **Toodles!**


	23. New Beginnings

**I know after the teaser for this chapter I was gone for over a week, but as a lot of you may know, the school year is nearing the end, and with every end of the school years are the finals week. I've been cramming for the finals week and I am dead tired as I am writing this AU so don't mind any possible grammatical/spelling errors in here :P. All that beside, there is a big change for this story. This story will be rated M by the time this chapter gets uploaded. So be warned as there will be guts and gore throughout the rest of the story and there could possibly be a hint of *wink wink* in there** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). So this first part of this chapter is basically just the teaser from a couple weeks ago so just skip ahead to approximately the part it left off. So without further ado, here is the next arc!**

 **I don't and never will own Warriors. Warriors belongs to the Erins.**

* * *

Wolfpaw stood at the edge of the field, watching fires crackle and dance all over the fallen bodies. Amongst all the carcasses he could just barely make out his dead Clanmates. Flametooth's ginger fur torn and bloody, barely breathing, Sedgemouse using all her strength to crawl over and cradle a dappled golden she-cat, who was missing a leg and an eye, while the FireClan deputy didn't look too good herself. As he looked around some more, his eyes strained to recognize any other cat, and his nose stung from the metallic smell of all the blood that washes over the once vibrant field. Cats he couldn't put names to yowled out to StarClan to end their misery, while others just lay there, unmoving. A light thud shook Wolfpaw out of his trance, followed by something shifting in the grass. He turned around, and his eyes filled with pure terror. There was Lightpaw, or rather, his head that had rolled over from the hill. His brother's head rolled just right so their faces met, when suddenly a low, guttural voice came straight from the head. "Why, Wolfpaw, why? Why must you do this to us?" With that, the head fell into silence, and his eyes, once filled with happiness and curiosity, were consumed by the darkness of death.

Curious but just as terrified as to what happened here, Wolfpaw turned to the hill where Lightpaw's head rolled from. Wolfpaw frantically scrambled up over the top of the hill. What he saw next made the first scene look like dancing kitties and butterflies: even more bodies littered the bloody grasslands, some, just like Lightpaw, were missing their heads, while some other unfortunate souls were torn in half by something more ferocious than anything that he had seen or imagined, leaving entrails of bloody mess all over. A scream erupted from the middle of the clearing, and Wolfpaw, scared to his wit's end, dared to look into the unknown one more time, and he wished he hadn't. There she was, Flowerpaw, cowering in fear as a figure loomed over her, small amounts of drool dripping from its mouth and inching closer to her. Wolfpaw looked around the scene, and found something that made him nearly throw up in disgust.

Many she-cats laid there, a couple from each Clan frozen or twitching, and what appeared to be the figure's essence dripping out of them. Wolfpaw bared his teeth in rage, and charged at the figure, roaring along the way. This got the figure's attention, and Flowerpaw yowled at him to stay back, tears staining her eyes. Too late. The figure's tail swung down on top of Wolfpaw and downright crushed him, but it didn't end his life just then.

As Wolfpaw tried to get up, his vision was blurry but it wasn't enough to prevent the next scene to permanently scar his mind. The figure bent Flowerpaw over, her tears falling from her face at a painfully slow pace, smiling one more time at Wolfpaw, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as the figure tore away her innocence, and begun forcing the same fate onto her as the other she-cats scattered around the two. Wolfpaw couldn't do anything, his body didn't listen to even a single command as Flowerpaw continuously yowled in pain. Wolfpaw could only watch as the figure finished itself inside her, and just like the rest, she fell into a small heap, her eyes blank and stained with tears.

Wolfpaw jerked awake, gasping for air. He looked beside him and saw Flowerpaw sleeping calmly as usual, unaware of what he just went through in his dream. Sparrowpaw on the other hand was stirring, possibly woken up by Wolfpaw. He glanced outside to find that it is still dark outside, the moon shone its reflected light onto the camp, illuminating the scenery around him, completely contradicting what he saw in his dream. Wolfpaw sighed, his worries far from gone. If that dream was anything to go by, that future could most likely happen if he wasn't careful.

Wolfpaw wanted to protect those who gave his life new meaning. With a jolt of realization, he knew what he had to do. As much as he hated it, Wolfpaw would have to leave to get stronger. He needed a place where he could train without any distractions whatsoever, and he needed to find that place, no matter how far it is, he would have to train for the sake of his Clanmates. Steeling his determination and resolve, Wolfpaw turned and licked Sparrowpaw once and Flowerpaw twice on their heads, and sneaked around the camp and did the same to Pinemist, who rolled around and continued sleeping. Wolfpaw smiled. He wasn't about to let something take away who put the smiles any day, but this time he has no choice but to get stronger, in order to protect those he holds dear.

As Wolfpaw stood by the entrance to the FireClan camp, he whispered one last goodbye to the Clan, and among the gentle night sounds, Wolfpaw left the camp, and out of Clan territory, without looking back, looking as determined as ever.

By the time the sun peeked through the trees surrounding FireClan, Wolfpaw was already long gone. The first cats to notice were the ones that slept beside him that night. Their yowls echoed throughout the camp, waking up cats that haven't risen from their slumber yet. The whole day was spent trying to find FireClan's promising young apprentice, and the whole Clan helped to search for Wolfpaw, searching for tracks and scent all over the FireClan territory, but much to everyone's dismay, any traces of Wolfpaw were either blown away by the wind or had just disappeared. As Pinemist looked over beyond the border to outside Clan territory, which was covered in the same lush, green forest that sheltered the Clans, she sighed and remembered their memories and things they did together. _Oh Wolfpaw,_ she thought, _I know you are still out there. When will you come back to us, to me?_

* * *

Being just an apprentice with no warrior experience, Wolfpaw had no idea what was beyond Clan territory and for the first time since leaving the FireClan camp he felt scared. Everything was something new, something strange to him. Even though this part of the forest is still in the same area as Clan territory, his home had a sense of security ties with it, while this unknown area didn't comfort him in the slightest, and it gave off a vibe that with one misstep, Wolfpaw could very well be dead.

Wolfpaw's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything at all, he didn't even eat anything before he left. Luckily for him he had his hunting skills and thanks to his sharp hearing he heard movement along the base of a nearby tree. Using what he learned from his training sessions with Pinemist, Wolfpaw crouched down, and carefully, using the right amount of power and without letting his tail brush the grass, he leapt all the way to the last sighted movement with one graceful leap, pinning whatever was moving to the ground. The animal let out a small squeak and writhed around until Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws and let out a little bit of fire, slightly burning and charring the mouse, taking its life. Happy with the catch, Wolfpaw sat down at the base of the tree, and with cover from its vibrant leaves, began to eat the savoury mouse, admiring his surroundings as well as keeping a sharp eye and ear out for danger.

As he was chewing away at the delectable mouse, he could not shake off the distinct feeling that he was being watched, but even though his instincts told him to check it out, Wolfpaw decided to let the whole scenario run its course. Sure enough, the bushes near him rustled, and a large cat appeared out of them. His fur was slightly longer than a Clan cat's, with a dark grey colour complementing his overall form. Wolfpaw looked up and noticed that the new cat's teeth were unusually large, and protruded from his mouth. His sharp blue eyes gazed down towards Wolfpaw's, and a stare down commenced between them, and the clearing around the grew still. A small sound gained Wolfpaw's attention, and he looked down to find the tom's right paw was unsheathed and was digging into the rather soft ground. The most interesting thing he found out was that the right paw's claws were significantly longer than the others, which were just normal sized, sticking out just a little bit away from his paws. When the cat spoke, Wolfpaw heard a booming voice that seemed like it could shake the nearby area if he tried. "Who are you?" He growled as he stared down at the apprentice.

Wolfpaw stares right back, not giving an inch. "My name is Wolfpaw. Yours?"

The cat narrowed his eyes before finally speaking up again, this time louder than before. "My name is Spike. You are trespassing in my territory and have hunted in it. Get out before I rip you to shreds."

Not wanting to cause any trouble Wolfpaw nodded quietly and proceeded to leave, his half-eaten mouse in his jaws. He was about halfway to the bushes until Spike spoke up again. "That mouse was in my territory, therefore it is mine so drop it right now."

Wolfpaw slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes. "This is a half-eaten mouse. You wouldn't want a mouse that another tom has already taken a couple bites out of, would you?" He waited for Spike's response.

The air rested heavily between them and the silence was almost deafening when a huge boom of laughter emanated from the larger cat. "Is that so? Well I'll have you know that stealing someone else's property and eating it doesn't make it yours, and since I am the owner of this area and that mouse," he pointed a huge claw at Wolfpaw, "I'll have to confiscate said mouse from your paws."

Wolfpaw sighed. He could see no other way out of this situation other than fighting the older cat, so he just went with the flow. "Over my dead body." He growled as he bunched up his muscles, ready to spring at Spike.

Spke's eyes narrowed and he too crouched down, ready to spring. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Just like that, Spike flew straight at Wolfpaw at a terrifying speed.

As the older cat left the ground, Wolfpaw saw that with the power Spike put into his leap, it was aimed straight at him. Due to his smaller size and weight he couldn't go against the much bigger cat head on. Instead, Wolfpaw rolled to the side just in time, making Spike miss his landing, dazing him for a second. Only one second was needed as Wolfpaw pounced and barrelled right into Spike's side. Normally the impact wouldn't have caused damage, but since Wolfpaw had his special fire claws, the attack was much more powerful.

Spike yowled out as if he was being tortured, and through tear stained eyes, he turned his head to find Wolfpaw with his two front claws digging into his side. The pain was almost unbearable as Spike writhed around, trying to fling Wolfpaw off while sending bunches of dirt and grass flying in the while doing so. Spike yelled out once more, but this time it was different, it was much louder and seemed like it was more of a call for help than anything else. Sure enough, movement in the bushes caught Wolfpaw's eyes in a matter of seconds, and a group of cats slunked into the area, surrounding them. Beneath Wolfpaw Spike coughed before cackling. "Well, looks like our little friend here is captured."

* * *

Night fell for FireClan and it couldn't have been much worse. Wolfpaw was still missing and the whole mood around the Clan had changed, and the three she-cats were especially devastated. As the cats of FireClan were getting ready to retire for the day, Wildstar jumped onto the Greystone, and with a hoarse voice spent from searching for Wolfpaw, he yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Greystone for a Clan meeting!"

Slowly but surely, with all enthusiasm lost, the Clan gathered around the Greystone. Wildstar cleared his throat before he spoke. "As all of you may know, an apprentice of ours, Wolfpaw, has gone missing since this morning and his whereabouts are still unknown." Upon hearing this, the Clan all look down in sadness.

"We do not know if he has gone to a different Clan, but until his exact location is to the knowledge of every single one of our Clan," Wildstar gulped before continuing, "he will be either missing or dead." He hung his head down low, his once lively white tail now draped over the side of the Greystone. "That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

Allegiances:

 **Fireclan:**

 **Leader:**

Wildstar –A long-furred black tom with green eyes and a white tail

 **Deputy:  
**  
Sedgemouse –A Calico she-cat with red front paws and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Tinyheart –A spotted tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:  
**  
Olivespots –Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes (mentor to Driftpaw)

Shiningsky –Light gray tom with white patches with blue eyes

Hailfeather –Mottled gray tom with hazel eyes (mentor to Twigpaw)

Flametooth –Ginger tom with black tail tip and sharp-green eyes

Nettlefrost –Gray she-cat with amber eyes (mentor to Lightpaw)

Blacktuft –Tortoiseshell with green eyes (mentor to Applepaw)

Petalnose –Solid blue she-cat with copper eyes

Thistlewing –Long-furred cream tom with green eyes. Blind in his right eye

Timberhawk –Brown tom with sharp-green eyes (mentor to Flowerpaw)

Duskbird –Light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mentor to Sparrowpaw)

Cedarbee –Small black tom with white muzzle with green eye (mentor to Greypaw)

Pinemist –Dappled golden she-cat with pretty green eyes

 **Queens:  
**  
Sagepuddle –Tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Dawnkit, a light brown she-cat)

Rabbitshine –Gray she-cat with fur standing out on all angles with golden eyes

Quailwhisper –Gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Duskkit, a ginger tom, and Owlkit, a light brown spotted tabby)

Mistbird –Small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:  
**  
Sparrowpaw –Mottled gray she-cat with green eyes

Twigpaw –Ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

Driftpaw –White tom with blue eyes

Applepaw –Black tom with amber eyes

Greypaw –Light gray tom with green eyes

Flowerpaw -Dusky brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightpaw -White-and-black tom with yellow eyes

 **Elders:  
**  
Crowtail –White tom with short fur, blind with dull blue eyes

Brownstorm –Tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Greenclaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Earthclan:  
**  
 **Leader:  
**  
Whitestar –Solid white tom

 **Deputy:  
**  
Goldenspirit –Spotted brown tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Ashmask –Small brown tom

 **Warriors:  
**  
Suneyes –Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mentor to Shrewpaw)

Mumbleskip –Light brown tom

Hareclaw –Ginger-and-white tom (mentor to Petalpaw)

Brindleflame –Mottled gray she-cat

Bouncespots –Brown tom with white spots (mentor to Sneezepaw)

Sandytail –Dark gray she-cat (mentor to Splashpaw)

Aspenbranch –White she-cat

Sootheart –Dark gray she-cat (mentor to Russetpaw)

Crowshine –Brown-and-white tom (mentor to Harepaw)

Adderpelt –Ginger tom

Kestrelfern –Light brown tabby tom (mentor to Sandpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Nightwhisper –Solid gray she-cat (mother to Leopardkit, a white she-cat with brown spots)

Deereyes –Cream tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices:  
**  
Petalpaw –Very small tortoiseshell she-cat

Sandpaw –Ginger tom

Harepaw –Dark gray tom

Sneezepaw –White tom with a wet nose

Russetpaw –Mottled gray she-cat

Shrewpaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat

Splashpaw –Dark brown tabby tom

 **Elders:  
**  
Nightfang –Solid black tom with white ears

Pebblespot –Agouti tabby tom

 **Airclan:  
**  
 **Leader:  
**  
Shredstar –Dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:  
**  
Blossomflight –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Gorsemist –Calico she-cat (mentor to Swiftpaw)

 **Warriors:  
**  
Goosespring –Solid blue tom (mentor to Newtpaw)

Mossyshade –Black she-cat with white belly-fur (mentor to Berrypaw)

Tumblesky –Gray-and-white tom

Flameheart –Ginger tom (mentor to Rosepaw)

Cedarfrost –Ginger she-cat with white paws

Ashdust –Thin, gray tabby tom (mentor to Greypaw

Echopool –Silver tabby tom

Blizzarddust –Tortoiseshell she-cat (mentor to Ripplepaw)

Prickletooth –Black tom with white chest

Palewhisper –Chestnut brown she-cat

Sharpmist –Agouti tabby tom (mentor to Spiderpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Moonburr –Solid black she-cat (mother to Lionkit, a ginger tom, and Blizzardkit, a solid black she-cat)

Sandyfur –Calico she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Rosepaw –Cream-and-brown she-cat

Greypaw –Solid gray tom

Ripplepaw –Blue-gray she-cat

Spiderpaw –Pale ginger tom

Berrypaw –Dark-gray tom

Newtpaw –Small black-and-white tom

Swiftpaw –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elders:  
**  
Fallenflake –Solid red tom

Stonewhisper –Cream tom with a short tail

Softfur -Blue tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Waterclan:**

Leader:

Eaglestar –Small cream she-cat

 **Deputy:  
**  
Hollowsplash –Muscular mitted tom

 **Medicine Cat:  
**  
Spottedcloud –Solid white she-cat

 **Warriors:  
**  
Browndust –Dark brown tom (mentor to Heronpaw)

Sunnyspot –Mottled golden tom (mentor to Runningpaw)

Fallowstripe –Silver tabby she-cat

Talonblaze –Solid black tom (mentor to Snakepaw)

Antstripe –Brown-and-black tabby tom

Brackengorse –Spotted ginger tom (mentor to Sagepaw)

Daisyleaf –Gray she-cat (mentor to Ivypaw)

Shimmerstem –Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long tail

Poppyskip –Brown tabby she-cat

Marshtalon –Light brown tom (mentor to Barkpaw)

 **Queens:  
**  
Peartuft –Cinnamon tabby she-cat (mother to Molekit, a brown tabby tom)

Softdrop –Fawn tortoiseshell she-cat

Ottershine –Black-and-white she-cat (mother to Petalkit, a light brown she-cat)

 **Apprentices:  
**  
Snakepaw –Smoky black tom

Barkpaw –Dark brown tabby tom

Sagepaw –Solid black she-cat

Ivypaw –Mottled tabby she-cat

Runningpaw –Tuxedo tom

Heronpaw –Solid white tom

Smallpaw -Solid black tom

 **Elders:  
**  
Finchdust –Spotted tabby tom

Cinderpad –Mackerel tabby she-cat

Whitecloud –Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Cats/animals outside Clans:**

Wolfpaw -Grey tabby tom with odd-eyes

Spike -Dark grey tom with large teeth and front-right claws

Those ones surrounding Wolfpaw - ?

* * *

 **So the story as of right now is in the part of separating FireClan and Wolfpaw, the latter of which will go on great adventures while the Clan will do what Clans do. This arc will mostly focus on Wolfpaw but the perspective will sometimes switch over to the ones he left.**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention that during the Father's Day weekend I got hit with a stomach flu and fever so that is bad (I still have them now). Overall it is a very bad experience but I can manage through it. Also, this chapter is longer than some of the chapters as everyone should have guessed, and I don't think I can keep the one chapter a week schedule because I can't keep up with that along with school and extra-curricular activities. Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed this new chapter and I will see you all sometime soon.**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
